¿Tomamos Algo?
by Orraine Rizzles
Summary: 3x10: Después de lo ocurrido con Denis... Jane y Maura se van a tomar algo en el Dritty Robber...rondas de cervezas y la idea de Maura de hacer algo loco... ¿Llevara a nuestra pareja preferida a descubrir nuevas cosas..? Rizzles up!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor: Rizzoli & Isles no pertenecen... y escribo de puro gusto... ;)**

**Es corto, se me ocurrio mientras estaba escuchando este tema /1OfsZyYPLoI **

* * *

Jane y Maura después del incidente ocurrido con Denis rellenaron los papeleos y dirigieron al Dritty Robber.

Jane como siempre abrió la puerta caballerosamente a maura para que pase. maura se dirigió a la mesa en donde siempre se sentaban y se acomodo, lo mismo hizo jane.

Maura estaba triste por la decepcion que se llevo con Denis, y se empezó a cuestionar si algún día encontraría alguien que la ame...

"-Yo no se por qué me pasa esto a mi"- dijo Maura

"-Deja de atormentarte ya esta, ya paso, si lo olvidas te compro una hamburguesa"- dijo Jane tratando de animar a su amiga

"-Tú siempre solucionando todo con hamburguesas, Jane. - dijo maura con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara-. Que te parece si te propongo hacer algo loco, por que no tomamos algunas cervezas?"

Jane la miro extraño.

"-Maura y cerveza no van en la misma oración, estoy acostumbrada a maura y vino"- dijo Jane burlándose de Maura.

"-Creo que después del día que tuve lo menos que me tranquilizaría seria el vino, además hoy quiero probar nuevas cosas, me acompañas?"- Maura levanto la mano y le pidió al mesero dos cervezas

"-Umm... Si pero solo porque tuviste un día pésimo"- dice Jane acomodándose el cabello

Así paso la primera ronda, después la segunda y cuando estaban en la tercera ronda de cerveza, Maura vuelve a recordar el tema de Denis nuevamente.

"-Yo no se por qué me sucede esto a mi"- dijo Maura decepcionada

"- Ay maura deja eso yaa...!"- dijo Jane.

"-No Jane, si te fijas siempre me siento atraída por personas perturbadas, con problemas con la ley o sino me quieren lamer la cara" - dijo Maura haciendo gestos.

Jane al mencionar lo de lamer la cara no pudo evitar reírse y acordarse de Giovanni casi escupe la cerveza por la risa...

"-Si Maura, pero no sabíamos que Denis era un asesino, viste algo no me agradaba de él, ademas de su cabello y sus dientes. Ian, bueno él lo pierde; y lo de Giovanni yo te lo avise " - dijo jane levantando una ceja.

Maura se rió y tomo un poco de cerveza recordando sus defectos.

"- También debe ser el hecho de que soy torpe socialmente, tiendo a aburrir a la gente, y me ilusiono rápido"- dijo Maura triste

"-Maura sabes que, tú no eres la única que tienes problemas con los hombres, por ejemplo mirame estuve con Dean, el me mintió por poco casi mato a tu padre y culpa de eso casi te perdí. Después Casey que vino Boston herido y ni me aviso... además de eso me pidió tiempo"- dijo Jane frunciendo el ceño.

"-Si pero ningunos de ellos te quiso matar.."- retruco Maura

"-Maura haber como te lo puedo decir"- dijo jane agarrando una de las manos a Maura.

"-Eres una mujer hermosa, tienes una sonrisa de ángel, un cabello de color miel y unos ojos claros hermosos. Eres una persona capaz de dar todo por otras que recién conoces, eres una mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener y amar..

"-Eso es lo que tu piensas"- dijo Maura con una mirada triste

"-No importa Maur, no voy a tratar de convencerte mas de lo que ya lo hice, pago la siguiente ronda y sigamos ahogando en cerveza nuestra mala suerte con los hombres..

Así entre conversación y cervezas paso la cuarta ronda, también la quinta, y cuando iban por la sexta Maura le dice a Jane.

"-Voy al baño"- Maura se trata de levantar se marea, pierde el equilibrio y cae de nuevo sentada

"-¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Jane

"-Si, estoy bien vuelvo del baño y seguimos"- afirmo Maura

"-No maur, creo que tuvimos suficiente ya por hoy"- dijo Jane en palabras apenas entendibles.

Maura fue al baño apenas caminando de un costado para otro. Jane mientras Maura no estaba pago la cuenta.

Maura vuelve y Jane le dice:

"-Vamos Maura, te llevo."- Jane se levanta de la mesa y trata de disimular su estado.

"-Bueno, pero despacio"- dijo Maura refiriéndose a la velocidad y al estado de embriaguez que tenían

Las dos salieron del Dritty Robber y Jane ayudo a subir a Maura al auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Jane estaciono el auto y ayudo a bajar a Maura colocando alrededor de su cuello unos de los brazos de Maura...

"-Jane te dije alguna vez que eres hermosa , y que tienes una cara simétrica, huesos largos, un cuerpo bien tonificado, un cabello hermoso y unos hermosos ojos marrones profundos- dijo maura mirando a Jane.

"-jaja huesos largos, Que bueno que la Dra. Isles piense eso de mi"- dijo jane sarcásticamente, ayudándola a entrar a Maura a la casa, y cerrando la puerta.

"-¡Ay!"-dijo maura tropezando con sus zapatos, desequilibrándose y colocando sin querer su otro brazo alrededor del cuello de Jane.

"-¡Te tengo!"- dijo Jane agarrando a Maura por la cadera con ambas manos y sin querer quedando al frente de ella, muy cerca...

"-Te dije que también me encanta tu voz , tu aroma y tus labios, dios tus labios son hermosos"-dijo Maura acariciando el cuello y mirando los labios de Jane.

lentamente se acerco...

"-Maur..."- dijo Jane sintiendo la proximidad del rostro de Maura y poniéndose nerviosa.

Sin pensarlo, Maura coloco en los labios de Jane un beso cálido y corto, después se retiro lentamente abriendo los ojos y viendo a una Jane asustada y con su rostro sonrojado..

"-Perdón, lo siento, no sé que me sucedió, me deje lleva por el momento"- dijo Maura quitando sus brazos del cuello.

"-Umm no, no importa me tengo que ir "- dijo jane sacando las manos de las caderas de Maura y alejándose lenta y dolorosamente.

Jane abrió la puerta torpemente.

"- Adiós Maur, nos vemos mañana-dijo Jane confundida saliendo de la casa

"- Adiós Jane, en serio discúlpame"- dijo Maura tocándose los labios y cerrando la puerta

En el lado de adentro de la puerta, maura estaba apoyando su cabeza y diciendo….

"-Por que no le dije que me gusta, dios me fascina esta mujer"- dijo Maura con su cabeza contra la puerta sintiéndose frustrada.

...Y en el lado de afuera de la puerta, Jane estaba parada tocándose los labios y diciendo..

-Dios, me beso y que bien me beso, sus labios se sienten tan, tan bien!"

Jane no se aguanto las ganas y abrió la puerta nuevamente y vio a Maura al costado de ella, la tomo con sus manos de ambos lados del rostro y la empiezo a besar ferozmente y con pasión, diciendo...

"-A mi también me encanta tus labios.-La beso-. Tú aroma.-beso-. Todo me gusta, me encantas Maura, me vuelves loca, te amo..

"-yo también te amo, Jane."

Maura puso nuevamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena y sin decir una palabra pego un salto colocando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jane.

Jane la agarro y aprieto lo muslos de Maura con sus manos, la llevo contra la pared y se fundieron en un beso pasional y prolongado.

La morena después empezó a besarla en el cuello y a morder su oreja. Maura enloquecida de pasión empiezo a desabrochar la camisa de Jane desesperadamente...

"-Espera, vamos a tu habitación"- dijo Jane

Ella llevo a Maura alzada y la dej lentamente sobre la cama posicionándose arriba de ella.

"-¿Maur, estas segura de esto?"- mirándola a los ojos

"-Nunca estuve mas segura en mi vida..."- afirmo Maura

Jane con la afirmación empezó a besar a Maura lentamente. Maura con cada beso gemía , las dos estaban en éxtasis puro. Jane saco primero la remera de Maura y después su falda acariciando cada parte del cuerpo con sus manos lentamente dejando a maura al descubierto y solamente en ropa interior de encaje morado

"-Wouu! que hermoso conjunto y de mi color preferido"- dijo Jane admirando la ropa interior y el cuerpo de maura.

Maura se río, tomo los bordes de la camisa de Jane, y en un movimiento habilidoso quedo arriba de Jane diciéndole..

"-Ahora me toca a mi"- dijo Maura con ganas de desnudar a Jane

Maura tomo la camisa de Jane, la desprendió lentamente y por cada botón desprendido fue dejando un beso en ese lugar, Ésta gemía.

Maura empiezo a desprender el cinturón de Jane despojándola del pantalón y tirándolo hacia un costado de la habitación..

"-¡Mauraaa! ese no es el comportamiento de una Examinadora Medica"- bromeo Jane, por la actitud de Maura.

"-No me importa, woww ropa interior negra, me encanta"- Maura le contesta mirandola con ojos de deseo.

Las dos empiezan a besarse y a recorrer sus cuerpos con las manos, sacándose lentamente el resto de ropa que queda, quedándo completamente desnudas.

Maura estaba en posición dominante besando y semi mordiendo la barbilla de Jane.

Jane por su parte gimia y arañaba la espalda de Maura.

Ellas se dejaron llevar por la pasión y los deseos reprimidos llegando al clímax y quedando exhaustas tiradas en la cama..

"-Creo que deberíamos hacer esto mas de seguido"- dijo Maura acurrucándose en el pecho de Jane y acariciando su abdomen..

"-¿Que cosa? "-pregunto Jane con una sonrisa de costado besándola en la frente

"-hacer algo loco..."- Maura respondió.

Jane se rió, la abrazo por detrás a Maura quedando dormidas juntas y abrazadas…

* * *

**discúlpeme si hay errores espero que les halla gustado :B 0/**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Rizzoli&isles no me pertenece**

**Este capitulo va pura y exclusivamente para las chicas Rizzles, los/las demás abstenerse jajaja :P**

* * *

Maura estaba durmiendo boca abajo en la cama, tapada solamente con las sabanas, poco a poco fue despertando con una sensación extraña en su espalda, una sensación tan buena que la hacía gemir… Eran los besos de Jane, ella los estaba colocando en la espalda.

Maura sabía que Jane era una persona difícil de satisfacer hasta en la cama...

"-Mmm, que hermosa manera de despertar"- dijo Maura sintiendo los besos de Jane en la espalda y apretando la almohada con sus manos del placer.

"-Si es por mí, te despertaría todos los días así"- dijo Jane colocando cada beso por la curva de la columna vertebral.

Maura se dio lentamente vuelta quedando frente a Jane.

"-Entonces no te arrepientes de lo de anoche"- dijo Maura atrayendo a Jane más cerca.

"-No, es algo que hacer mucho tiempo quería hacer, y que quiero seguir haciéndolo"- dijo Jane besando a Maura en el cuello, bajando lentamente por la clavícula quedando en unos de sus pechos besando su pezón y haciendo gemir a Maura

"-mmm Janee"- dijo Maura acariciando el cabello de Jane.

Jane se detuvo y empezó a besar nuevamente los labios de Maura deslizando lentamente una de sus manos por los abdominales de Maura y posicionándose en su parte íntima más específicamente en su clítoris.

"-La pregunta es Doctora Maura Isles: ¿Si tú no te arrepientes de lo que sucedió anoche?"- dijo Jane susurrando al oído de Maura con su voz ronca embriagada de excitación.

"-No, es la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida"- dijo Maura entre gemidos y aferrándose a la espalda de Jane.

_Jane empezó a mover su mano presionando el clítoris de maura haciéndola gemir de placer con cada movimiento, primero fue lentamente, pero con cada gemido fue aumentando el ritmo, por su parte Maura estaba aferrada a la espalda de Jane clavando sus uñas de su excitación, también estaba besando y mordiendo el cuello de la morena. _

-"No, noo... Pares..."- dijo Maura entre gemidos.

_Maura llego al orgasmo exhausta y sin aliento… fue unos de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Fue lentamente abriendo los ojos y vio a Jane con una sonrisa de costado mirándola…_

_Se fue recuperando y en un movimiento dio vuelta a Jane, quedando ella ahora en posición dominante_

"-Ahora me toca a mí"- dijo Maura besando los labios de Jane y mordiendo su barbilla

_Maura fue bajando lentamente, posicionando cada beso en el cuerpo de Jane, primero beso su cuello, después sus pechos quedándose un rato en ellos y jugando con el pezón de Jane en su boca…_

"-Ohh, Maur"- gemía Jane acariciando la espalda de Maura.

_Maura siguió bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los abdominales de Jane y besando su ombligo._

_Jane no pudo soportarlo y soltó un gemido fuerte, Maura siguió y llego a la parte intima de Jane, primero beso los muslos, también agarro unos de los senos de Jane con unas de sus manos y posiciono su boca en el clítoris dando grados de placer a Jane con su lengua._

"-Oh... Maur.. Dios!"- dejo Jane agarrando las sabanas de la cama con fuerzas

_Maura fue aumentando el movimiento a medida de que los gemidos de Jane fueron creciendo, y disminuyeron cuando sintió las contracciones del cuerpo de Jane, viendo a esta hundirse en la almohada, y colocando otra en su cara gritand_o.

"-Dios, Maur!"- exclamo Jane llegando al orgasmo y gritando con la almohada en la cara.

Maura fue subiendo lentamente y besando los lugares que había besado anteriormente… hasta llegar a la cara de Jane tapada con la almohada.

"-¿Jane?"- dijo Maura tratando de sacar la almohada

Jane tenia los ojos cerrados.

"-Si, Maur"- contesto Jane abriendo los ojos y posicionando un beso en los labios de Maura

"-¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Maura frunciendo el ceño.

"-Nunca estuve mejor en mi vida"- dijo Jane abrazando a Maura

Las dos quedaron abrazadas cuerpo contra cuerpo, casi dormidas hasta que sonó el celular de Jane y el de Maura.

"-Rizzoli"- dijo Jane con los ojos cerrados

"-Isles"- dijo maura acostada arriba de Jane escuchando con unos de sus oídos los latidos de su corazón y con el otro lo que les decían los peritos.

"-Estaré en 30 min ahí" - aseguro Jane cortando la llamada, y acariciando el cabello de Maura

"-En un rato voy"- dijo Maura levantándose lentamente

"-¿Dónde te vas?"- dijo Jane extrañando el calor de Maura.

"-A bañarme, Jane tenemos que trabajar, hay un homicidio"- dijo Maura yéndose a desnuda para el baño.

"-Bueno vamos a bañarnos- dijo Jane saliendo de la cama también.

"-¿Vamos?"- Dijo Maura deteniéndose y mirando a Jane

"-Claro, o si no quien te va a enjabonar la espalda"- dijo Jane a Maura haciéndola entrar al baño a los empujones.

Las dos se estaban bañando plácidamente entre besos y caricias, hasta que escucharon un sonido de llaves abriendo la puerta.

"-¿Maura estas en casa? ¡Maura!- grito Angela entrando a la casa.

"-¡Qué diablos! ¡Es mi mama!"- dijo Jane poniéndose blanca del susto y no sabiendo que hacer.

"-Espera, yo la atiendo"- dijo Maura saliendo de la ducha y alistándose la bata de baño y una toalla sobre su cabello.

Angela por su parte vio el living desordenado con algunas prendas tiradas por el piso, y dedujo que Maura tenía compañía, y había llegado en un momento íntimo.

"-Angela ¿cómo estás? ¿Que necesitas?"- dijo Maura con un tono nervioso acomodándose la bata y haciéndose un nudo.

"-hola hija como estas disculpa que te moleste, quería preguntarte si no viste a Jane, yo no la veo desde anoche"- dijo Angela preocupada

"-Si, la vi pero en este momento no la estoy viendo"- dijo Maura, ya que no podía mentir.

"-¿Si? ¿Como estaba?"- pregunto Angela

"-Bien, ahora tenemos un caso nuevo"-dijo Maura nerviosa

"-¿Esa placa por las dudas no es de Jane?"- dijo angela señalando la placa de jane sobre la mesa de la cocina

"-Si, se la habrá olvidado, ahora cuando la vea se la voy a devolver"- dijo maura nerviosa tomando la placa de Jane con su mano.

"-Bueno hija, dile que me atienda las llamadas también"- dijo Angela enojada

"-Le diré también, no te preocupes"- dijo Maura

"-Por cierto me voy hija así te bañas tranquilamente y te sacas esa cara de cansada… Parece que en toda la noche no dormiste"- dijo Angela mirándola

"-¿Por qué lo dices?"- pregunto Maura

"-Porque tienes unas ojeras grandotas debajo de los ojos"- Ángela hizo una seña, debajo de los ojos

"-¿Si? La verdad no dormí en toda la noche pero no me siento cansada"- afirmo Maura, recordando la noche de pasión con Jane, sonrojándose

"-Chau hija nos vemos en la noche"- dijo Ángela yéndose no sin antes divisar el arma de Jane en el sofá de Maura y diciéndose asimisma que Jane no se olvidaría de su arma y su placa en cualquier lado.

Se fue dudando de lo que le había dicho Maura

Maura volvió a la habitación y vio a jane parada alado de la puerta escuchando la conversación

"-Eso estuvo cerca"-dijo Maura entrando.

"-Si, pensé que nos iba a descubrir"- dijo Jane agarrando a Maura por las caderas y dándole un beso en los labios.

"-Yo también, por cierto toma"- Maura entrego la placa a Jane

"-Gracias, ¿te dije alguna ves que te ves sexy con esa bata?"- dijo Jane tratando de deshacer el nudo de la bata y besando el cuello de Maura.

"-Jane no, no, tenemos que trabajar"-dijo maura tratando de resistirse

"-Nos pueden esperar"-dijo Jane agarrando a Maura y subiéndole como una bolsa de papas en su hombro, llevándola nuevamente a la cama.

"-¡Jane!"- exclamo Maura entre risas.

* * *

**No se que me paso con esta historia primero decidí hacerla one shot, pero ahora parece que me arrepenti jajaja**

**"NO TENGO LA MENTE SUCIA, TENGO LA IMAGINACIÓN SEXY" jaja ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane y Maura estaban en la cama las dos en posición cucharita (Jane abrazando por detrás a Maura)

La Morena estaba mordiendo suavemente el hombro de Maura.

"-Jane! Me vas a dejar una marca"- dijo Maura riendo

"-Mmm ¿cómo las que me dejaste tú en la espalda con tus uñas?"- dijo Jane mordiendo más fuerte.

"-¿Jane te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"-Si, diez si quieres"- dijo Jane besando el cuello

"-¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir algo por mí?"

"- Haber ¿quien dijo que siento algo por ti?"- bromeo jane

"-J¡ane!"- exclamo Maura pellizcándole el brazo.

"-Noo! eso duele. Bueno creo que siempre sentí algo por ti, pero lo confundí con amistad, trataba de convencerme de que era eso, pero cada vez que me decepcionaba amorosamente de otras personas, tú estabas ahí conmigo y eso me encantaba. Lo que potencio todo esto fue lo que paso con Paddy, yo en ese momento me di cuenta que no podía estar sin ti, te veía con otra persona y sentía unos celos inexplicables, me sentía vacía sin que estés tu a mi lado" - respondió Jane.

Maura se dio vuelta y quedo frente a Jane mirándola a los ojos.

"-¿Y tú Maur?"- pregunto Jane mirándola y sacando un mechón que estorbaba en su rostro.

"-Yo no puedo negar que cuando te vi vestida de prostituta en el café, me pareciste muy atractiva, hasta te iba a pedir tu numero para que me des una cita, y no me iba a importar cuanto tendría que pagar"- bromeo Maura riendo.

"-Maura!"- exclamo Jane y empezó a hacerle cosquillas

"-No Jane para, jaja. Bueno te digo la verdad yo también sentía algo diferente contigo, me sentía como si no fuera rara, como si fuera que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Me sentí querida y protegida y lo que me llevo a darme cuenta que sentía algo más fuerte que una amistad, fue mi miedo a perderte cuando te disparaste" - contesto Maura dejando escapar una lagrima

"-Hey Maur no, no llores"- dijo Jane besando la lagrima que recorría el rostro de Maura hasta llegar a los labios.

_el beso empezó primero despacio y lento, después la lengua de Jane pidió permiso para encontrarse con la de Maura, volviendo el beso tranquilo, en un beso pasional y lleno de hambre de una a la otra.._

Jane estaba posicionándose nuevamente arriba de Maura, hasta que ésta le dice entre gemidos y besos..

"-¿Jane que hora es?"- dijo Maura, ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo

"-Son las 8:00"- respondió de lo más tranquila Jane mirando de reojo su el reloj pulsera.

"-¡Que! Jane hace una hora nos están esperando, vamos"- dijo Maura saltando de la cama y buscando ropa en su habitación

"-Pero Maura ¿qué me pongo?"- dijo Jane porque sabía que no tenía ropa de trabajo en la casa de maura, solamente ropa para dormir.

"- La misma de anoche"- respondió Maura

"-Pero..."- dijo Jane

"-Pero nada vamos, vamos" - ordeno Maura

Jane se puso su misma ropa y ambas salieron de la habitación.

"-Maura... ¿No podemos quedarnos todo el día en la cama?"- dijo Jane

"-Mmm, yo sé para qué te quieres quedar y no podemos hacerlo porque nos tenemos que ir a trabajar"- dijo Maura dándole un pequeño beso antes de abrir la puerta

"-Fuuu! ¿Tenemos que ir? bueno entonces yo manejo "- dijo Jane agarrando las llaves de Maura y saliendo.

La dos subieron en el auto, Maura tenía su mano posicionada en la pierna de Jane acariciándola.

"-¿Jane que les vamos a decir a nuestros familiares y amigos?"- pregunto Maura

"-No sé, ¿qué quieres decirles?"- respondió Jane

"-¿No les podemos decir que estamos juntas?"- dijo Maura

"-Emm.. ¿No es muy pronto?"- respondió Jane

"-Si, me parece que sí, primero vamos a ir despacio y después vemos"- dijo Maura.

Jane tomo la mano que Maura tenía en la pierna y la apretó fuerte demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

…

Llegaron a la escena del crimen bajaron del auto y vieron a Frost y Korsak esperándolos.

"- Korsak, se nota que estaba lento el tránsito de automóviles hoy"- dijo Frost cargando a Jane

"-Cállate Frost ¿que tenemos?"-pregunto Jane.

Maura se arrodillo a examinar un cuerpo sin vida en el asfalto.

"-Mujer, 30 años presuntamente violada, y con signos de estrangulación"- dijo Frost

"-Tiene moretones en varios lugares del cuerpo, signo de violencia física"- dijo Korsak

"-Si, tiene moretones como los de Jane en el cuello"- dijo Frost mirando el cuello de Jane y riéndose

"-¡Que! Yo no tengo ningún moretón"-dijo Jane tocándose el cuello y tratando de ocultar los chupones de Maura con el cuello de la camisa.

"-Jajaja es cierto ¿Que te sucedió?"- Dijo Korsak

"- Nada me golpee con la punta de la ventana"- dijo mirando a Maura como si quisiera matarla.

"-Señores acá tenemos un homicidio con ataque sexual, penetración carnal y ensañamiento, se nota por sus ropas rasgadas y rotas, voy a llamar a los peritos para que tomen muestras de las uñas de la víctima"- dijo Maura tratando de cambiar de tema

"-Por cierto Jane ¿esa no es la misma ropa que tenías ayer?"- Dijo Korsak tratando de hacer confesar a Jane

"-¿Qué? ¿Qué les sucede hoy conmigo? No tengo ropa limpia y me tuve que poner la misma ¿ok? podemos enfocarnos en el caso"- Dijo Jane nerviosa

"-Jajaja bueno"- dijo Frost mirando a Korsak y riéndose.

"-Frost, fíjate si consigues los datos de esta mujer. Korsak ve a conseguir algún testigo, alguien que haya escuchado algo"- ordeno Jane

"-nos vemos en la estación, chicas"- dijeron ellos dos yéndose de la escena del crimen.

"-Estas dos se traen algo, a mí no me mienten"- dijo Frost a Korsak

Maura se paró nuevamente y se acercó a Jane

"-¡Maura! ¡Me dejaste chupones en el cuello!"- dijo Jane

"-Tú me mordiste"- respondió Maura

"-Si pero eso no deja marcas, además casi nos descubrieron"- dijo Jane mala

"-No, no se dieron cuenta, Jane"- respondió Maura

"-Ojala que no, vamos"- dijo Jane dirigiéndose al auto

"-¿dónde?"

"-A la estación Maura, yo tengo que investigar el caso y tú tienes que hacer la autopsia ¿recuerdas?" - dijo Jane

"-Ah cierto, es que me distraje viendo los chupones"- dijo Maura mirando el cuello y sonriendo

"-¡Maura!"- dijo Jane

Las dos se dirigieron a la estación, entraron en ella y se separaron en el ascensor.

"-Nos vemos, ahora voy para la sala de autopsia"- dijo Jane

"-Bueno, te amo"- dijo maura con voz baja para que no la escuchara los demás.

"-Yo también te amo"- dijo Jane con una cara de atontada viendo cómo se cerraba el ascensor

Jane se fue a su escritorio y empezó a investigar, al rato llego Korsak y Frost trayendo la información que les pidió ella. Se pusieron los tres a investigar y pasaron como 3 horas..

Korsak y Frost se pusieron a mirar a Jane, ésta se veía contenta y distinta, ya que cada dos por tres se reía con los papeles del homicidio que estaba leyendo..

"-Korsak no sabía que hoy asesinaron a un payaso"- dijo Frost en doble sentido cargando a Jane

"-¿Emm que sucede?"- dijo Jane saliendo de sus pensamientos, ya que estaba recordando la noche que tuvo con Maura.

"-Jaja, Frost cállate, que como dice el dicho: _**El que solo se ríe se acuerda de sus maldades"**_- dijo Korsak refiriéndose a Jane y respondiendo a Frost.

"-¿Pueden de dejar de molestarme?"- pregunto Jane

"- Solo estábamos diciendo que hoy estas más contenta de lo normal"- respondió Frost.

"-Mentira estoy como siempre, además no tengo que andar explicando nada, me voy a ver a Maura para que me diga que información tiene sobre el caso"- dijo Jane levantándose del escritorio nerviosa.

"-Claro, el caso"- dijo Frost

"-Frost, no molestes o ya verás"- dijo Jane apuntándolo con el dedo y saliendo de la oficina

Jane se dirigió a la salas de autopsia, vio a Maura cerrando la herida del cuerpo y lentamente sin que la escuche llego por atrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura y besando el cuello de Maura.

"-Mmm.. Te extraño"- dijo Jane abrazándola más fuerte.

Jane me asustaste, yo también te extraño, pero acá nos pueden ver"- dijo Maura cerrando los ojos

"-Vamos"- dijo Jane llevando a Maura a su oficina.

_Jane entro y empezó a cerrar todas las persianas de la oficina dejándola totalmente cubierta, volvió a donde estaba Maura y la subió arriba del escritorio tumbando varias cosas que había en él.._

_Maura quedo sentada y Jane parada metida entre sus piernas frente a ella.._

_"-Jane esto es peligroso"- dijo Maura acariciando el rostro de Jane_

_"-No me importa, quiero estar contigo, te extraño, extraño tu piel.- la beso-. Tu aroma.-beso-. Tus besos"- dijo Jane besándola._

_"-Yo también, te extraño, necesito tus manos en mi"- dijo Maura besando los dedos de Jane._

_Jane empezó a besar a Maura descontroladamente, sacándole la bata a Maura._

_Primero empezó a besar el cuello y después bajo lentamente a unos de sus pechos, cuando estuvo ahí succionó con fuerza._

_"-Ayy!"- exclamo Maura_

_"-Estamos a mano, ahora tienes un chupón echo por mi"- dijo Jane dejando un chupón en unos de los pechos de Maura_

_Maura agarro las nalgas de Jane y las apretó con fuerza atrayéndola más hacia ella. Empezaron a besarse nuevamente… Maura trataba de deshacerse de la camisa de Jane y esta del cierre del vestido de Maura._

_Escucharon un ruido en la sala de autopsia.._

"-Doctora Isles, doctora"- dijo Susie Chang

"-Jane es Susie, acomódate la camisa"- ordeno Maura y pego un salto saliendo del escritorio acomodándose el vestido.

"-Hola Dr. Isles tengo los resultados de toxicología"- dijo Susie entrando a la oficina y viendo a Jane y Maura en distintos lugares como si fuera que ocultaban algo.

"-Gracias Perito Chang"- dijo Maura tratando de arreglar el desorden del escritorio.

"-Por cierto Detective Rizzoli tiene mal abotonada su camisa"- dijo Susie con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y cerrando la puerta.

Jane miro su camisa y la tenía mal abotonada

"-¿Se habrá dado cuenta?"- Pregunto Jane a Maura.

"-No lo sé, voy a hablar con ella más tarde"- respondió Maura

"-Es cierto lo que dices… es muy peligroso, estar juntas aquí"- dijo Jane acercándose a ella.

"-Si, que te parece si planeamos una cena romántica, para nosotras dos en tu casa esta noche."- pregunto Maura deshaciendo el botón mal puesto de la camisa de Jane y colocándolo correctamente.

"- Bueno, pero si el postre vas a ser tú"- dijo Jane besando el cuello de Maura

"-¿Jane quieres que nos descubran? Contrólate, yo también me muero por besarte, pero aquí no podemos"- dijo Maura mirando para todos lados

"-Mm cierto, bueno tengo hambre y creo que desde ayer no comimos nada, vamos a ver que hay en la cafetería. "- dijo Jane agarrando el brazo de Maura y llevándola para el ascensor.

Las dos se dirigieron para el café y entraron, se sentaron en unas de las mesas viendo a Ángela dirigirse a la misma para atenderlas

"- Jane, tápate los chupones con el cuello de la camisa.." - dijo Maura ante de que llegara Angela.

"- ¿Cómo están mis niñas?"- dijo Angela llegando a la mesa

"-Hola ma, tenemos hambre nos puedes preparar macarrones con queso"- dijo Jane con cara de suplica

"-Para mí no, Angela. Si puedes me traes unos panqueques hecho con claras de huevo únicamente."- dijo Maura sonriendo dulcemente

"-Tu y tú dieta, mejor come algo que te de energía por que la vas a necesitar- dijo jane mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo de costado.

Maura se sonrojo.

"-¿Para que la va a necesitar?"- Pregunto Angela

"-Emmm.. Para.. Para la clase nueva de yoga es muy agotadora.. No sabes las posiciones difíciles que nos enseñan."- mintió Jane.

"-¿Si? ¿y desde cuando tú haces esas clases? no eran que no te gustaban"- pregunto Angela

"-Desde hace poco, Maura me hizo cambiar de opinión"- dijo Jane

"-Ah..- dijo Angela mirándolas a las dos como se miraban entre sí.

"-¿Jane donde estabas que no me contestaste las llamadas?"- dijo Angela

"-Estaba en mi departamento mirando el partido con Frankie"- mintió Jane

"-¿No pudiste ni siquiera devolverme la llamada?"- dijo Angela

"-Me quede sin batería, ma ¿puedes dejar de atormentarme?"- dijo Jane

"-Bueno ¿Maura te puedo hacer una pregunta?"- Ángela se dirigió a Maura

"-Si, dime Angela"- contesto Maura nerviosa.

"-Podemos hacer una cena familiar por el cumpleaños de Tommy en tu casa, tu sabes la casa de invitados es muy chica..."- dijo Angela

"¡NO!"- dijo Jane

"¡Sí!- dijo Maura e instantáneamente sintió una patada por debajo de la mesa.

"¡Ouch!"- exclamo Maura tocándose la parte golpeada

"-¿Que te sucede, maura?"-pregunto Angela

"-Nada me golpee con la pata de la mesa"- dijo mirando a Jane

"-No ma, ella esta noche tiene una cita"- dijo Jane

"-¿Y tu como sabes? ¿Con quien la tiene?"- pregunto Angela a Jane

"-Ella me contó, no sé con quién"- dijo Jane rascándose el cuello.

"-No te preocupes Angela, cancelo mi cita, total la puedo tener después y hacemos la cena"- dijo maura

"-¿En serio? ¡Gracias hija! Les voy a avisar a Tommy y Frankie "- dijo Angela yéndose para la cocina

"-¿Que fue eso?"- Dijo Jane enojada

"- ¿Qué cosa?"

"-¿Por qué le dijiste a mi mama que si? ¿No teníamos una cita? ¿Con cena y postre incluido?"- dijo jane mala

"-Jane no seas mala, sabes que a tu mama no le puedo decir que no, además la cita la podemos tener otro día"- dijo Maura mirándola dulcemente

"-Pero Maura.. ¡El postre!"-dijo Jane protestando

"-Jane deja de pensar en ti solamente, además si esperas habrá una sorpresa en nuestra cita"- dijo Maura.

"-¿En serio? Bueno voy a esperar pero solamente por la sorpresa.."- dijo Jane, viendo a Angela venir con los pedidos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola como están!? espero que hayan tenido un hermoso fin de semana :)**

**Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejan sus comentarios son un amor chicas! las quiero! ;)**

* * *

Ellas estaban en el café, comiendo lo que Angela les trajo.

Maura estaba hablando de los saludables que son los panqueque hechos únicamente con la claras de huevo, de los beneficios de tener una vida saludable y de estudios científicos y pruebas.. Etc, etc…mientras hablaba movia su cubierto de un lado para el otro y hacia caras adorables.

Jane no la estaba escuchando, ella estaba mirando a Maura pensando que lo que más le gustaba de ella era su boca de google, esa manera de explicar cosas insignificantes y sin sentidos, si tener miedo a la ridiculez, eso era lo que le encantaba y fascinaba de ella aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

Salió de sus pensamientos...

–¡Jane! estas escuchando lo que estoy diciendo- Maura frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta.

–Emm... Si lo de los panqueques y los huevos- contesto Jane metiendo un bocado de sus macarrones.

–¿Quieres un poco?- Jane le ofreció macarrones a Maura.

–No, me va a engordar mis caderas- contesto Maura firme.

–Mmm, me encantaría morder esas caderas- dijo Jane burlándose.

–¡Jane!- exclamo Maura.

Jane disfrutaba hacerla sonrojar.

En ese momento Frost y Korsak ingresaron al café dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaban ellas..

–Vaya se nota Korsak que las chicas tienen hambre- dijo Frost mirándolas.

–¿Qué quieres Frost?- dijo Jane con cara de mala.

–Quería informarte que el celular de la víctima estaban llenos de mensajes amenazadores, rastreamos el numero pero es de un chip desechable- dijo Frost.

–A mí un informante de la zona me dijo que la vio peleando con un hombre de tez blanca adulto, con cabello castaño- dijo Korsak informándole lo que había averiguado.

En ese momento Maura recibió un mensaje

–Ya están las pruebas de ADN, vamos al laboratorio a descubrir quién es nuestra víctima- dijo Maura levantándose de la mesa.

Maura, Jane, Korsak y Frost se dirigieron al ascensor para ir al laboratorio.

Primero entraron Maura y Jane quedando en el fondo del ascensor. Frost y Korsak entraron últimos.

En el ascensor Frost y Korsak hablaban de béisbol y del partido de la noche anterior dándoles las espalda a Jane y Maura.

Maura estaba mirando a ellos dos como hablaban efusivamente, cuando de repente sintió una mano en unos de sus glúteos. Se quedó inmóvil sabía que era de Jane, pero no podía decir nada, era una situación incómoda porque si lo decía corrían el riesgo a ser descubiertas.

Maura miro de reojo a Jane y ella tenía una pequeña risa juguetona dibujada en su rostro sabiendo de la maldad que estaba haciendo...

Un piso antes de llegar al destinado, la morena saco la mano del trasero de Maura.

–¿Chicas vamos?- Frost pregunto mirando hacia atrás y viendo a una Maura inmóvil con el rostro enrojecido y a Jane con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Claro Frost- dijo Jane saliendo.

Los cuatro salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron al laboratorio, donde Susie estaba con los resultados en la mano.

–Dra. Isles acá están los resultados de ADN de la víctima- Chang entrego el informe.

–Gracias, perito Chang- dijo Maura agarrándolos.

–¿Quién es?- pregunto Jane impaciente.

–El nombre de nuestra víctima es Kateryn Roobin- dijo Maura mirando a los detectives.

–Espera la busco en la base de datos- dijo Frost sacando su iPad e introduciendo el nombre de la víctima.

–Encontré la dirección de la víctima, vamos- dijo Frost.

Jane, Frost y Korsak estaban saliendo del laboratorio, cuando Maura dice.

–Jane puedo hablar contigo, a solas- dijo Maura.

– Si Frost, Korsak, espérenme en el auto- dijo Jane mirándolos a ellos.

–Bueno, pero no tardes- dijo Frost yéndose.

Jane se acercó a maura y ésta la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la llevo lejos de los peritos, metiéndola en su oficina.

–¡Auch.. me lastimas!- jane exclamo.

–¡Como se te ocurre tocarme el trasero en el ascensor Jane!- dijo Maura enojada.

–Ah era eso, lo que pasa es que extrañaba sentir mis manos sobre tu cuerpo Maur- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Pero Jane corremos el riesgo de que nos vean ¿no entiendes?- dijo Maura con voz de súplica.

–¿Alguien nos vio?- pregunto Jane.

–No pero...- dijo Maura.

–Y bueno maura no te enojes- interrumpió Jane con carita de cachorro.

–No, no me enojo, pero tienes que tener cuidado.- suplico Maura.

–Lo que pasa es que no puedo resistirme Maur, estar cerca tuyo sentir tu perfume, me vuelve loca- dijo Jane mirándola con ojos de deseo, y acercándose.

–¡Jane! Lo estás haciendo de nuevo- exclamo Maura.

–Perdón, perdón, me voy.. nos vemos esta noche en tu casa- dijo Jane pegando una palmada en el trasero de maura sin que nadie la vea y yéndose de la oficina.

–¡Jane! esto no va a quedar así… me la vas a pagar- dijo Maura refiriéndose a los momentos incomodos que le hizo pasar.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente tanto como para Maura como para Jane

Jane estaba investigando y leyendo informes de los peritos sobre el caso, pero se le hacía casi imposible concentrarse y no pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, su amiga, su mejor amiga paso a ser su novia, bueno no "su novia" sino su amante.. Si fuera por ella le gritaría a todo el mundo que Maura Isles era suya, pero no podía ya que quedaron en descubrir e ir despacio para ver qué relación tenia.

Maura por su parte pensaba que era unos de los mejores momentos de su vida después de haber sufrido la decepción y casi muerte con Denis, estaba con la persona que siempre tuvo que estar con Jane, esa morena de carácter fuerte pero a la misma vez de corazón blando, esa morena de mirada penetrante pero de lágrimas con sentimiento, esa era Jane "su Jane". Ésta pensó que definitivamente estaba enamorada perdidamente de ella, y no tenía miedo a decirlo, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que los acontecido la noche anterior fuera producto de un impulso por el alcohol o que haya sido una mezcla de estar siempre juntas y no querer sentirse solas…

También pensaba que Jane tenía una historia abierta con Casey, pensar estas cosas la aterraban, pensar que podía perder a Jane la hacía sentir triste.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos con un mensaje de Jane.

_Jane :TE EXTRAÑO (~.~)_

_Maura: Yo también te extraño, sabias que el "extrañar" algo o alguien se debe a que tienes sentido de pertenencia a alguna cosa o persona, o añoras lo momentos que pasaste con ella._

_Jane: si google, tú me perteneces.._

_Maura: Jane..._

_Jane: No importa, Todavía no me dijiste cual era la sorpresa para nuestra primera cita._

_Maura: si te lo diría ya no sería una sorpresa ¿no?_

_Jane: eres mala Maura, por cierto ¿tú ya saliste de la morgue?_

_Maura: estoy saliendo, tengo que terminar un informe de autopsia y voy para casa, llevo a tu madre._

_Jane: ok, nosotros estamos a punto de averiguar el asesino así que no vemos allí. Trata de que mi madre no te vuelva loca_

_Maura: bueno, te esperamos, te quiero_

_Jane: yo más..!_

Maura termino de hacer el informe, agarro su cartera de Luis Vitton y se dirigió al café para recoger a Angela y para llevarla a la casa.

Las dos de dirigieron al auto subieron a él y hablaron de todo, hasta que Angela decidió preguntarle...

–Maura, te quiero hacer una pregunta, pero dime la verdad- dijo Angela mirando a Maura mientras conducía.

–Si Ángela, pregúntame- dijo Maura nerviosa por la pregunta que Angela le estaba por realizar, rogaba que no sea referido a ella y Jane.

–Jane, está viendo a alguien ¿no? Te lo pregunto por qué hoy la vi contenta, resplandeciente, hace un tiempo no la veía así con ánimos- pregunto Angela.

–Creo que sí, pero no sé quién es- dijo Maura sin mirar a Angela, para que esta no note el nerviosismo que tenía.

–Vamos Maura, ustedes se cuentan todo, son amigas, casi hermanas, por favor ¿dime quién es? - dijo Angela presionando a maura.

–Está bien Ángela, esa persona es..es... Es una persona que Jane conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, que la entiende y daría su vida por ella y no te digo más porque Jane se va a enojar conmigo- contesto Maura refiriéndose ella misma.

–Mm.. Está bien si no me quieres decir el nombre no me lo digas, voy a esperar que Jane me cuente, solo espero que esa persona ame a mi hija- dijo Ángela mirando por la ventana del acompañante del auto.

–Si la amo..- se le escapó a Maura, apenas audible.

–¿Cómo?- dijo Angela volviendo la vista a Maura.

–Ehe, quiero decir que si la ama, yo conozco a esa persona y sé que está enamorada de Jane- dijo Maura tartamudeando, tratando de arreglar la afirmación que se le había escapado.

–Eso espero, estoy empezando a pensar que ninguno de mis hijos tienen suerte en el amor- dijo Angela angustiada.

–No te preocupes Angela ya encontraran a las personas indicadas- Maura respondió.

Llegaron a la casa y se pusieron a hacer los preparativos para el cumpleaños de tommy. Angela preparaba los ñoquis y el pastel y Maura trataba de ayudarla en lo que podía, en eso oyeron el ruido a llaves que provenían de la puerta...

–Hola ma- dijo Jane entrando a la casa viendo a Maura y a Angela en la cocina.

Jane pensó que se podría acostumbrar ver a su madre y a su futura novia preparando la cena.

–Hola Janie, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sabes algo de tus hermanos?- pregunto Angela.

–Me dijeron que dentro de 20 min. Estarían aqui- dijo Jane acercándose donde estaba Angela cocinando y tratando de probar su salsa con un pedazo de pan.

–¡No toques!- dijo Angela pegando a jane en la mano.

Maura reía al ver esta escena.

–Auch, ma me pegaste fuerte- dijo Jane masajeándose la mano.

–Eso es porque eres una toquina, tienes que esperar a que este la cena- dijo Angela.

–¡Pero tengo hambre, ma!- Exclamo jane.

–Ya va a estar, ve a sentarte- ordeno Angela.

–¿Jane resolvieron el caso?- pregunto Maura.

–Si era su ex esposo el asesino, lo encontramos tratando de huir de Boston- contesto Jane.

En ese momento llegaron Frankie y Tommy...

–¡Tommy feliz cumpleaños!- se acercaron Jane, Maura y Angela a saludarlos.

–Gracias chicas, en especial a ti Maura por prestarnos la casa para la cena- dijo Tommy mirando a Maura fijamente.

–No es nada Tommy, sabes que mi casa es de ustedes.- dijo Maura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jane al ver a Maura y Tommy hablando, sentía algo inexplicable en el medio de su pecho, algo que le quemaba, era una mezcla de impotencia y furia... ¿Eran celos? porque sentía celos si todavía no eran nada, no pudo con ella misma e interrumpió...

–Bueno, bueno, se acabaron los agradecimientos. Maura ven conmigo a colocar la mesa, chicos miren la tele mientras nosotras terminamos- dijo Jane y la tomo por el brazo a Maura llevándola a la cocina.

–¿Jane, que te sucede?- dijo Maura extrañándose por la actitud que Jane había tomado.

–Nada quiero que me ayudes a poner la mesa- dijo Jane cortante y con el ceño fruncido.

–No me digas.. ¡¿Estas celosa?!- dijo Maura sorprendida.

–No, no lo estoy- mintió Jane y llevo los platos a la mesa.

–Si lo estas... te conozco- afirmo Maura siguiéndola.

–Bueno, si lo estoy, como no quieres que lo esté si le estas sonriendo a mi hermano, Él que casi te beso- dijo Jane en voz baja terminando de poner los platos.

–Jane sabes lo que sucedió esa vez y sabes que te amo a ti, te lo dije esa vez y te lo digo ahora- dijo Maura en voz baja.

Jane quedo mirando a Maura terminando de decir esas palabras y pensó que esta mujer no podía ser más adorable y hermosa… salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un grito.

–¿La cena esta lista, acomódense en sus lugares!- exclamo Angela llevando la fuente de ñoquis a la mesa.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa… Jane y Maura se sentaron juntas en un lado de la mesa, Frankie y Tommy en el otro, y Angela en la punta. Estaban comiendo los ñoquis mientras Angela contaba historias de las escapadas de Jane, las travesuras de Tommy, los golpes de Frankie.

Cuando termino la cena y estaban haciendo la sobremesa, Angela le pregunto a Maura...

–¿Maura cancelaste tu cita?- pregunto Angela.

–Sí, la pospuse para más adelante- dijo Maura.

– ¿Y quién es la persona afortunada?- pregunto.

–Es… es una persona que conocen, pero todavía no puedo decirles quien es- dijo Maura acariciando el muslo de Jane con su mano sin que los demas se den cuenta.

–Qué bueno que sea una persona de nuestro entorno Maur, lo que yo te aconsejaría que no te metas con hombres que recién conoces, fíjate lo que te ocurrió con Denis- dijo Angela.

– ¡Ma!- gritaron Jane, Frankie y Tommy a unísono.

– ¡Que! es un consejo que le doy, porque la aprecio como si fuera una hija mía- respondió Angela.

– Aprecio tu consejo, pero a esta persona la conozco mucho y recién ahora nos dimos una oportunidad de descubrir que sentíamos- dijo Maura acercando más su mano a la parte intima de Jane.

Jane estaba sonrojada, sentía las caricias de Maura debajo de la mesa y hacia lo que podía para contener el gemido que amezaba escaparse de su garganta, para detenerlo decidió beber un poco de su cerveza.

–Ah bueno, entonces ya sabes que si no funciona con tu pretendiente actual, aquí tienes una camada de rizzolis esperándote- dijo Angela refiriéndose a Frankie y a Tommy.

– ¡Lo sé!- dijo Maura, posicionando su mano definitivamente en la parte intima de Jane y presionando suavemente.

Jane al sentir la mano de Maura, de los nervios se le resbalo la botellita de cerveza cayéndole el líquido por la camisa.

–ohh, ¿Jane que te sucedió?- exclamo Angela.

Maura saco su mano rápidamente.

–No me sucedió nada, se me resbalo la botella- dijo Jane levantándose de la mesa toda sonrojada y nerviosa y volviendo a colocar la botella en la mesa.

– ¿Pero cómo? ¿Tienes ropa aquí para cambiarte?, mira tú camisa déjamela y te la lavo- dijo Angela.

–Si la tiene, ven Jane te la busco- contesto Maura levantándose de la mesa, y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Jane la siguió.

–No se tarden chicas que vamos a cantar el cumpleaños feliz- grito Angela antes de que Jane y Maura entraran a la habitación.

Jane hizo entrar a Maura y cerró la puerta, casi al mismo momento llevo a Maura contra la pared y la beso con violencia, colocando una mano en la cintura y otra en el rostro, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior...

– ¿Estas tratando de volverme loca?- Pregunto Jane con la respiración agitada separándose del beso.

–Yo no ¿por qué lo dices?- dijo Maura con su tono inocente.

–Lo que hiciste recién… Dios.. - contesto Jane.

–Te dije que me ibas a pagar lo del ascensor- respondió Maura con una sonrisa.

–Maur no podemos seguir así, nos van a descubrir- dijo Jane dando pequeños besos cerca de unas de las orejas de Maura.

–Tienes razón tenemos que hablar pero ahora no, vamos a hacerlo en nuestra cita. Espera te busco la remera- dijo Maura gimiendo y saliendo lentamente del abrazo con Jane.

En ese momento Angela abrió la puerta de la habitación...

–Chicas, apúrense.

–Ya vamos, ma- contesto Jane.

Angela cerró la puerta.

–Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Jane acercándose a Maura.

–aquí tienes póntela- Maura le dio a jane la remera.

–Gracias- Jane se quitó la camisa y se puso la remera.

–Vamos que no están esperando- dijo Maura dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–Espera no se te olvida algo- dijo Jane tomándola del brazo y reteniéndola.

–No, ¿qué?- pregunto Maura volviéndose y quedando frente a Jane.

–Esto- Jane posiciono un pequeño beso en los labios de Maura.

–Mm.. Me encantan tus besos- respondió Maura saboreando el beso de Jane.

Las dos se acomodaron la ropa, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la mesa para cantar a Tommy el feliz cumpleaños...

* * *

_Próximo capitulo : la cena romántica... decidirán poner un nombre a lo que están sintiendo estas dos mujeres? cual sera la sorpresa...? visita inesperada_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! SALUDOS! ORRAINE RIZZLES ;)**

**_Cuando se ama no tenemos ninguna necesidad de entender lo que sucede, porque todo pasa a suceder dentro de nosotros. PAULO COELHO_**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: ¿hola como están? ( yo se que nadie me va saludar pero igual saludo :P) He aquí un nuevo capitulo de "Tomamos Algo". Decidí poner un poco de angustia a este fic, después de todo las buenas historias de amor están llenas de angustias, no?. Espero que les guste. ;)**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

_Pasaron tres días del cumpleaños de Tommy, tres días en los que Jane y Maura hacían lo imposible para ocultar lo que sentían frente a sus conocidos y colegas. A veces cuando estaban en la escenas de crimen o desayunando en el café, no podían evitar rozar sus cuerpos o sus manos sin querer, y envolverse en una sonrisa cómplice entre ellas dos…._

**_..._**

Jane estaba en su escritorio cuando vio venir a Frankie y Frost directamente hacia ella

"—Jane, hoy nos vas a decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad" - exclamo Frankie

"—Si Jane, no nos puedes ocultar mas"

"—¿Que? ¿Que cosa?"- respondió Jane frunciendo el ceño extrañada

"— ¿Con quien sales?"

"—Si, quien es la persona que te hace sonreír"

"—Ah.. Ah... Que dicen, ¿están locos?" - jane encogió los hombros, no sabia que decir

"—¡Dale, dinos!"- ordeno su pequeño hermano

Jane simulo que le había llegado un mensaje de Maura

"—Disculpen chicos, tengo que ir a la sala de autopsia. Maura tiene los resultados sobre un caso"

"—¿Que? ¡no! ¡Tú no sales de aquí! -Frankie cruzo los brazos y se puso frente a ella

"—Creo que el caso es mas importante que mi vida personal, hermanito"- lo palmeo en el hombro

Jane logro escaparse y casi salió corriendo de la oficina…

"—Te salvo la campana, Rizzoli. Mejor dicho te salvo Maura"- grito Frost

Maura estaba en su oficina sentada en su escritorio terminando el informe de una autopsia en su notebook, cuando sintió a Jane entrar a escondidas...

"— ¿Que sucede, Jane?"

"—Nada, estoy escapando de Frost y Frankie. Me están persiguiendo preguntándome con quien salgo y quien es la persona que me hace sonreír "- conto Jane mirando entre las persianas de la oficina de Maura fijándose si Frankie o Frost la habían seguido…

"—Ah..¿Le dijiste que era yo?"

"—¿Estas loca?. , quiero decir si tú quieres. Podemos..."- Jane no se atrevió a preguntarle si quería ser su novia.

"—¿si, Jane?"- Maura esperaba ansiosa la pregunta en cuestión.

"—Nada, no importa. Por cierto ¿cuando vamos a tener nuestra cena romántica? .Yo quiero el postre y la sorpresa que me prometiste!"- recordó Jane haciendo puchero y sentándose en el sofá de la oficina.

"—Si quieres lo hacemos esta noche... lo de la cena claro"- Maura se levanto del escritorio y se acercó a Jane sentándose al frente de ella.

"—Pero hoy salgo a las 22 no voy a tener tiempo de cocinarte nada"

"—Yo salgo a dentro de media hora, si quieres yo cocino antes de que tu llegues..."

"— ¿En serio, te animas?"- Jane enarco sus cejas sorprendida

"—Si, tener viviendo a tú madre en mi casa tiene sus beneficios"- dijo maura guiñando un ojo

"—Si para ti Maur, ¿quieres que te deje las llaves del departamento?"

"—Claro, déjamelos y voy... Prepárate para esta noche y para la sorpresa" -levantándose del sofá

De repente Maura sintió un mareo y volvió a sentarse

"— ¿Esta bien?- pregunto Jane preocupada

"—Si, fue solo un mareo, hace días ando con mareos, seguramente es por que duermo poco y mi anemia."

"—Tienes que hacerte ver Maur, no puedes andar con esos mareos, te puedes caer en cualquier momento"- Jane se levanto y se acercó adonde estaba sentada Maura.

"—Si mañana me haré exámenes médicos"- Maura trato de calmarla con una sonrisa

"—Bueno eso espero, toma la llave. Te quiero...

"—Yo también, te quiero"

Ella recibió un mensaje de Korsak diciendo que había terminado de hablar con el sospechoso del caso en el que estaban trabajando..

"—Me voy, Maur"- dijo Jane yéndose de la oficina

"—Nos vemos esta noche..."

Maura quedo terminando el informe de la autopsia y pensando que podía cocinar para Jane.

Después salió de allí y se dirigió a una tienda comprando flores y velas aromatizantes para decorar el ambiente.

Llego al departamento y jo friday le dio la bienvenida ladrándole. Ella vio que el departamento era un desastre así que se puso a ordenar y a decorarlo con las velas y flores, ambientando el lugar para la cena romántica...

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*RIZZLES EN 9 DIASS*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Las horas para Jane estaban pasando lentas y dolorosamente en la estación. Todavía faltaba media hora para retirarse. Ella miraba cada 5 minutos el reloj, mientras terminaba los papeleos del caso.

Frost al ver esto no pudo evitar molestarla

"—Mmm.. Me parece que alguien no puede esperar a salir del trabajo"

Jane lo miro indiferente y no le contesto

"—Korsak no te diste cuenta que parece que a nuestra Jane tiene algo diferente?"

"—Si parece estar.. Como se dice..."- dijo Korsak esperando que Frost complete la oración.

"— ¿Enamorada?"

"—Muy graciosos los dos, porque no se meten en sus vidas"- Jane contesto mala y haciendo muecas

"—No te enojes Jane, era solo una broma. Si quieres me quedo a terminar el papeleo por ti"- se ofreció Frost

"— ¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mi?"- dijo Jane

"—Claro como dice el dicho,** hoy por ti, mañana por mi**"- respondió Frost

"—¡Gracias! Frost te debo una"- dijo Jane tomando su saco de la silla y yéndose

"—Nos vemos, disfruta tu noche!"

**Al rato... **

Jane llego al apartamento golpeo y Maura abrió la puerta...

"—Hola Maur... Wow! ¡Esto esta hermoso!"- dijo Jane mirando su departamento ordenado y lleno de velas con luz tenue y flores en la mesa.

"—Hola Janie, me alegro que te guste"

Maura volvió a la cocina, ya que ella estaba haciendo la cena.

"—¿Tu hiciste todo esto?, mmm y ese olor ¡huele delicioso!"- Jane se saco el saco y lo dejo por el sofá

"—Es espaguetti con salsa napolitana y carne"

"—¡Mi preferido! ¿Quieres que ponga un poco de música?"- pregunto Jane

"—Si ponla, sinceramente yo no tuve tiempo para hacerlo"

Jane se dirigió a su computadora, la encendió y después puso la canción de _**Lady Antebellun -I need you Now**_ (enlace youtube si quieren escuchar el tema: /eyF16UwMSgo. ) Se fue acercando lentamente a Maura que estaba en la cocina y la abrazo por detrás posicionando sus dos manos en el vientre, acercándola a su cuerpo y besando su hombro

"—Me encanta esa canción! La letra es hermosa"- dijo Maura sintiendo el cuerpo de Jane sobre su espalda

"—A mi también, me hace acordar a ti"

Ella canto a Maura al oído la estrofa de la canción:

_**"** **It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and i need you now, Said i wouldn't call but i lost all control and i need you now , And i don't know how, i can do without, i just need you now..**_**."**

**_"Es una y cuarto y yo estoy sola y te necesito ahora, dije que no llamaría pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora Y no sé cómo, puedo lograr estar sin tí, sólo necesito ahora ... "_**

"—¿Así que me necesitas?"- dijo Maura con una sonrisa de costado y revolviendo la salsa

"—No sabes cuanto Maura, desde que estuve contigo no soy dueña de mi, me la paso todo el día pensándote, recordando tu cuerpo desnudo, tus besos, tu aroma, tu risa. Deseando estar contigo de nuevo.."- Jane la abrazo mas fuerte y la beso en el cuello

Maura se dio vuelta lentamente quedando frente de ella

Jane no puso contenerse y la beso efusivamente, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba cada centímetro su cuerpo. Cuando sus manos estaban por llegar a los pechos de Maura y estaban por quitarle la remera, ella la detuvo

"—Espera Jane, quiero hablar contigo"- dijo Maura agarrando sus manos

"—¿Que sucede ¿hice algo mal?"- pregunto Jane confundida

Maura apago la cocina y llevo a Jane de la mano al sofá, sentándola frente a ella..

"—Escucha Jane, la verdad.. La verdad es estos días que no tuvimos casi tiempo de vernos y de estar juntas pensé mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. Esta cena es para preguntarte si quieres o te gustaría ser mi novia"- dijo Maura tartamudeando y aterrada, le sudaban las manos de los nervios

Jane quedo mirando fijo a Maura, después coloco un beso cálido en los labios..

"—Claro que si, yo también te amo y me encantaría ser tu novia. Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo esta noche"-afirmo

"—O sea que nuestra relación no esta basada sola y únicamente en el sexo, y no te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo en estado de ebriedad?"-pregunto Maura

"—wow, son muchas preguntas Dra. Isles. Nunca me voy a arrepentir, es algo que hace mucho tiempo lo quería hacer. Te amo Maura, nunca lo dudes"- contesto Jane

"—Yo también te amo.-Maura la abrazo-."No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces."

"—¡Y tu a mi!"- dijo Jane colocando un pequeño beso nuevamente

"—Espérame, te traigo tu sorpresa"

Maura se fue a la habitación y salió de ella con algo escondido detrás de su espalda..

"—¿Que es? Estoy ansiosa"- pregunto Jane sentada en el sofá

"—Cierra los ojos"- dijo Maura

"—Umm, bueno"- Jane cerro los ojos

"—Ábrelos ahora"- dijo Maura sentada nuevamente al frente de Jane

Jane vio que Maura tenia una cajita bordo con un moño blanco en la mano..

"—Jane ya que me dijiste que si, quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí me gustaste y aprendí a amarte. Así que quiero preguntarte ¿Te quieres comprometer conmigo?"- dijo Maura abriendo la pequeña caja bordo y dejando ver dos anillos

A Jane no le salía las palabras y de pronto se le escapo una lagrima..

"—Jane ¿que sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?"- pregunto Maura

"—No, solo se me metió una basura en el ojo"- dijo Jane ocultando su emoción

"—¿No quieres que nos comprometamos?"- pregunto Maura confundida

"—No, no lo quiero. Lo deseo, quiero que todos sepan que te amo y que eres mía y de nadie mas. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo"- dijo Jane sacando un anillo de la cajita y colocándolo en el dedo de Maura

"—Te amo Jane. Yo quiero también quiero que sepan que eres mía y que estoy loca por ti. Tú me enseñaste a lo que es el amor incondicional"- Maura saco el anillo que quedaba y lo coloco en el dedo de Jane.

Las dos se fundieron en un beso prolongado y apasionado. Jane trato de recostar a Maura sobre el sofá, y esta la detuvo nuevamente...

"—Por cierto Jane.. Ya que somos una pareja me gustaría que vayamos mas despacio"- dijo Maura apartándose lentamente

"—Claro, discúlpame, pero como te dije cuando estoy cerca de ti no soy dueña de mis impulsos"- dijo Jane apenada

" —A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero me gustaría disfrutar mas de nuestra citas, de nuestras caricias y de nuestros besos.. Y de los abrazos."

"—Claro Maura iremos despacio hasta que estemos seguras de que si estamos juntas no es gracias a el alcohol o a **hacer algo loco**."- asintió jane

Maura se rió.

"—Por cierto ¿Cuando se lo diremos a nuestros familiares?"

"—Mmm creo que lo sospechan, pero lo que podemos hacer es invitarlos a una cena y decirles que estamos juntas. Ha y que tú eres mi princesa"- dijo Jane besando la nariz de Maura.

"—¿Princesa? ¿Ese es mi sobrenombre? Bueno por lo menos es mejor que POINDEXTER"- dijo Maura alegre

"—¿Que tiene de malo poindexter?"- bromeo Jane

"—Lo mismo que tiene de malo ROLY POLY RIZZOLI"- Maura pellizco el brazo de ella

" —auch, MAURA!"- dijo Jane y se lanzo hacia ella haciéndole cosquillas.

"—Basta Jane, jajaja"- dijo Maura queriendo zafarse de las manos de ella.

"—No te voy dejar de hacer cosquillas hasta que me digas un sobrenombre bonito"

"—Mi luz"- susurro Maura apenas entre risas..

Jane se apartó y la quedo mirando frunciendo el ceño

"—¿Mi luz?"

"—Si, mi luz ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres la persona que alumbra mis días, la llenas de luz y alejas las sombras de mi pasado"

Jane no dudo y volvió a dar otro beso apasionado a Maura.

Las palabras de ella la habían derretido por completo..

"—¿Porque tardamos tanto en darnos cuenta que estábamos enamoradas?"- pregunto Jane separándose del beso y jugando con el cabello de Maura

"—Según, unos de los estudios más famosos sobre el amor hecho por la antropóloga Helen Fisher, de la Universidad de Rutgers en New Jersey. Dice que existen tres procesos cerebrales distintos que definen tres fases de una relación. Primero se encuentra el impulso sexual, regulado por la testosterona o el estrogeno. La segunda fase es el amor romántico, que dura, según Fisher, un año y medio y que está dominado por la dopamina, un neurotransmisor que influye en el estado de ánimo. Pasado ese tiempo, surge otro tipo de unión, el cariño, en el que parece que tienen que ver la oxitocina y la vasopresina, dos hormonas que afectan a la zona cerebral que controla el placer y la recompensa."- contesto Maura

Jane quedo mirando a Maura como si fuera que ella estaba hablando en chino

"—En español, goglee Maura"

" —La antropologa explica que primero sentimos atracción, y después experimentamos la segunda fase que es estar en pareja, la fase romántica la que estamos por iniciar ahora"-explico Maura

Ella se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina

"— ¿Adonde vas?"

"— ¿Comemos? La comida se nos esta enfriando"- dijo Maura

"—Bueno, yo pongo los platos"

Las dos se sentaron a comer y a disfrutar su cena romántica, Maura tomaba su vino y Jane su cerveza. Ellas estaban planeando la cena familiar y su forma de decirles que eran pareja a sus familiares y amigos. Se reían entre ellas al imaginarse la cara de Frost, de Korsak y de Frankie cuando dieran la noticia.

Maura sugirió a Jane decirle a Angela antes que a lo demás, por miedo a su reacción

"—Maura sabes que mi madre te adora"- dijo Jane degustando la comida

"—Si, pero no se si le va a gustar la idea de que estemos juntas"

"—Ella siempre quiso un doctor en la familia ¿no?... No te preocupes mañana mismo le diremos- dijo Jane

"—Bueno mañana le diremos. Por cierto me voy, ya es tarde"

"—¿Te vas?, quédate conmigo esta noche"- dijo Jane con cara de cachorro

"—Tú sabes muy bien que va a suceder si me quedo"- contesto Maura con una sonrisa de costado

"—Prometo no hacer nada"- juro Jane

"—No, mejor me voy, así podemos ir despacio"

"—Bueno"

"—Pero mañana vengo temprano y te traigo el desayuno. Toma dejo tu llave"- dijo Maura dejandole la llave y levantándose de la mesa

"—Como tu quieras, princesa"- dijo Jane levantándose y acompañándola a la puerta

"—Si, será mejor así. Nos vemos mi luz"- dijo Maura mirándola a los ojos

"—Nos vemos, amor. Te amo"- dijo Jane colocando un beso cálido en los labios de Maura y acariciando su rostro

"—Y yo a ti"

Jane abrió la puerta y vio a Maura irse. Cerro la puerta y se puso a juntar los platos y a apagar las velas, hasta que sintió a alguien golpear la puerta.

creyó que era Maura nuevamente...

"—Que te olvidaste Maur? ¿Volviste para quedarte a dormir conmigo, no?"- bromeo Jane y abrió la puerta

"—Hola Jane"- se sintió una voz masculina

Era Casey estaba parado en la puerta de ella con flores en la mano.

Después de tanto tiempo volvió a la vida de Jane…

"—¿Casey, que haces aquí?"

"—Vine a verte. Estas hermosa! Te extrañe"- dijo Casey mirándola de arriba a abajo y dándole las flores

"—Tú también te ves bien, por lo que veo te recuperaste de tu accidente"

"—Si lo hice ¿No me invitas a pasar?"- dijo Casey

"—Claro, entra."

Casey paso adentro de el departamento y vio las flores y las velas. También vio la mesa con dos copas, una con vino y la otra con cerveza...entonces dijo:

"—Por lo que veo llegue tarde"

"—Es... Es una historia larga….."

"—Estas comprometida con alguien ¿no?"- Casey miro el anillo puesto en el dedo de Jane.

"—Si, y amo mucho a esa persona"-contesto Jane

"— ¿Y quien es el afortunado?¿Es Dean?

"—No, es Maura. Ella es la afortunada"- dijo Jane secamente

"— ¿Maura? Me lo imaginaba siempre vi algo raro entre ustedes dos ¿Desde cuando te gustan las mujeres, Jane?"- pregunto Casey sarcásticamente.

"—No me gustan las mujeres, solamente me gusta Maura"

"—Ya veo, yo vine con la ilusión de que volveríamos a estar juntos"- dijo Casey con cara de dolor

"—Lo siento Casey, pero me di cuenta que a la única persona que ame todo este tiempo es a ella"

"—Esta bien,** uno no elige de quien enamorarse**. Espero que sean muy felices"- dijo Casey abrazándola

"—Gracias, lo somos"- Jane se apartó del abrazo

"—Bien me voy a ver si consigo un hotel para hospedarme. Creo que va a ser imposible a estas horas"

"—Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, eso si duerme en el sofá"- dijo Jane

"— ¿En serio? Me harías el favor de dejarme pasar la noche aquí, es solo por hoy"

"—Si, después de todo somos amigos, ¿no?"- dijo Jane

Casey se quedo a dormir en el departamento. Ella no sabia que consecuencias le traería este favor..

**...**

Maura por su lado iba a su casa conduciendo hasta que sintió un mareo y tuvo que estacionar a un costado de la carretera

"—Dios, ¿que son estos mareos y estas nauseas que siento?"

Ella se puso de la ultima vez que estuvo relaciones y a hacer cálculos, se dio cuenta que su periodo estaba atrasado una semana. Se aterro al solo pensar que podría esta embarazada de Denis, así que se dirigió a una farmacia y se compro un test de embarazo para hacérselo en su casa.

Al llegar se fue al baño y se lo hizo. Mientras esperaba los 5 min, empezó a pensar en todo lo que podría ocurrir si ella lo estaba, como se lo diría a Jane y si lo tendría o no a ese niño.

Se acercó lentamente y vio la dos rayitas. Estaba aterrada y no sabia que hacer. Primero quería llamar a Jane, pero no sabia si era buena decisión decírselo por teléfono así que decidió decirle a la mañana temprano.

Se baño y se acostó en su cama, pero antes de conciliar el sueño se puso a pensar en lo hermoso que seria tener el niño y criarlo junto a Jane.

Ella se imaginaba a Jane con el niño entre los brazos, cantándole y paseándolo por la habitación. Sin dudas Jane seria una gran madre... Y le encantaría formar una familia con ella….

**Al otro dia...**

Maura estaba ansiosa así que se levanto bien temprano y se fue para lo de Jane.

Ella golpeo esperando ser atendida por Jane, pero Casey abrió la puerta. Él estaba con una toalla sobre sus caderas, como si fuera que recién se había salido de bañar..

"—Casey, ¿que haces aquí?" - pregunto Maura sorprendida mirándolo semi- desnudo

"— ¿Tú que haces aquí?"- pregunto Casey maliciosamente

" —Vengo a buscar a Jane para ir a trabajar"- contesto Maura

"—Ella esta durmiendo. Lo que pasa es que tuvimos una reconciliación y estuvimos juntos hasta tarde"- Mintió

Casey sabia que Maura era pareja de Jane, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, iba a luchar por el amor de Jane aunque tuviera que mentir.

Maura quedo helada por lo que estaba contando Casey, no sabia si creerle o no. Él no era una persona mentirosa.

"—Ah, perdón.. No lo sabia"- dijo Maura confundida

"—Si, ahora tengo que llevarle el desayuno"

De repente desde adentro del departamento se escucho un grito..

"—¡Casey!"- Jane grito desde la habitación

Maura oyó la voz de Jane y sintió su corazón romperse.. Se sentía decepcionada, confundida y mareada. Tenia su rostro blanco de lo mal que se sentía...

"— ¿Quieres entrar?"- pregunto Casey

"— no, por favor no le digas nada a Jane que vine por aquí. Nos vemos Casey que la pasen bien"- dijo Maura hiperventilando

"—Nos vemos, Maura"- Casey cerro la puerta con una sonrisa malvada

Maura se fue llorando desconsoladamente hacia el auto, subiendo a él y yéndose destrozada por lo que había presenciado. No podía creer que lo que dijo Jane la noche anterior era todo una mentira.

Por su parte Casey cerro la puerta y vio a Jane salir de la habitación.

"— ¿Quien era, Casey?"

"—Nadie solamente una niña vendiendo galletas"- mintió Casey

"—Creí oír la voz de Maura, me habrá parecido.- dijo Jane-. ¿Y tu que haces recorriendo mi departamento semi-desnudo, Así atendiste a esa niña?"

"—Recién salí de bañarme. Escuche que golpearon la puerta entonces decidí venir a atender, pero apenas la abrí "

"—Vete a vestirte.. Maura puede venir en cualquier momento"- ordeno Jane

"—¿Que estas nerviosa? ¿todavía te gusto?"

"— Tú sabes que no. Yo solo tengo ojos para ella"- afirmo Jane volviendo a su habitación para cambiarse y dirigirse a la casa de Maura...

Ésta estaba extrañada por que Maura no había vuelto a la mañana como lo prometió.

Pero lo que no sabia era que ella fue la que golpeo la puerta... y que Casey hizo creer que habían pasado la noche juntos...

* * *

_ufff... Maura se imagino otra cosa :s pobre..._

_¿Jane se enterara de lo que hizo Casey y de que Maura esta embarazada? ¿ Cual sera la reacción de Maura después de imaginarse algo que no es? Próximo capitulo..._

**Gracias por leer!. Comenten si quieren. Orraine Rizzles.**

**_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas. Paulo Coelho_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U: ¿¡Hola como están!? espero que bien, por cierto Feliz Navidad! y Feliz Año Nuevo! adelantado. Vieron el final de temporada de nuestra serie favorita? ¿que les pareció? a mi me gusto pero no tanto como el de la temporada anterior ^.^**

**Como siempre gracias por comentar y que disfruten esta actualización.**

* * *

Jane estaba su habitación, abrochándose su camisa mientras pensaba en Maura, se le hacía extraño que ella no estuviera en su departamento como prometió la noche anterior.

Maura no era una persona mentirosa y mucho menos impuntual.

Salió de la habitación, vio a Casey vestido y tomando cafe.

" —Vaya te pusiste ropa"-Jane dijo sarcásticamente colocándose su saco.

"—Si, hice lo que me pediste.-rio- ¿Quieres café?"- Casey ofreció.

"—Nah, pero gracias."

"— ¿Estas por desayunar con Maura?"

"—Si creo que sí, me dijo que me iba a traer el desayuno pero se habrá dormido"- Jane miro la hora en su reloj de mano.

"—Mas que seguro"- dijo Casey pegando un sorbo de su café y mirando para otro lado.

"—Me voy a buscarla"- dijo Jane agarrando sus llaves del auto y del departamento que estaban sobre la mesada de la cocina.

"—Espera salgo contigo"-dijo Casey corriendo hacia el sofá y tomando su bolso.

Los dos salieron del departamento.

"— ¿Conseguiste hotel?"- pregunto Jane.

"—Si, gracias por hospedarme anoche. Llame y conseguí una habitación en el Ritz"

"—Bueno, me alegro haberte visto de nuevo y de que estés recuperado de tu accidente, Casey"

"—Gracias Jane, yo me alegro de que te hayas enamorado"

"—Si la verdad es que durante mucho tiempo estuve ciega y no quise darme cuenta de que lo estoy de Maura, pero ahora lo sé"

"—Me alegro Jane, espero que sean felices" - repitió cínicamente Casey.

"—Lo seremos"- dijo Jane con una amplia sonrisa

"—Adiós, Jane Rizzoli"- Casey se acercó a Jane y la abrazo.

"—Adiós, Casey Jones"- Jane lo palmeo en la espalda.

Los dos se despidieron, Jane subió a su auto y se dirigió para la casa de Maura.

**Mientras tanto...**

Maura llego a la estación de policía y se fue directamente a su oficina. Ella se sentía condenadamente mal, pero no sabia si era por el embarazo o por el engaño de Jane.

Entro a la oficina y a los 15 minutos de estar en ella, Llamo a Perito Susie Chang.

"—Chang, puedes venir a mi oficina, por favor"

"—Seguro Dra. Isles"

Susie entro a la oficina.

"—Chang me puedes hacer el favor de llevar esta carta al Teniente Cavanaugh"

"—Si Dra. Isles, pero antes,¿ puedo hacerle una pregunta?" - dijo Susie

"—Claro"

"— ¿Se siente bien? La veo muy pálida"

"—Me siento bien, solamente tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero nada importante. Gracias por preguntar."

"—De nada, entonces voy a llevar esta carta al teniente"- dijo Chang dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina

"—Gracias perito Chang"- dijo Maura con una sonrisa triste.

La decisión estaba tomada. Maura había decidido irse de Boston por un tiempo…, sentía que no iba a poder aguantar el dolor de ver a Jane y Casey juntos. También había decidido irse para meditar si iba a seguir o no con el embarazo...

**Por otro lado en la casa de Maura..**

Jane estaba golpeando la puerta, sin respuesta alguna.

Decidió ir a las ventanas para ver si había algún tipo de movimiento, pero estaban todas las luces apagadas.

Tomo su móvil y marco el número de Maura

"— ¿dónde estás Maura?"- dijo escuchado el contestador.

Coloco su móvil en la cintura nuevamente y se subió al auto, para ir a la estación.

Al llegar, se dirigió al café para saludar a Angela.

"—Hola Ma"

"—Hola Janie ¿Cómo estás?"

"—Bien ma, ¿por la dudas has visto a Maura?"- dijo Jane mirando para la entrada de la estación con la esperanza de ver entrar a Maura.

"—Si, hace media hora la vi entrar e irse a la sala de autopsias"

Jane dio vuelta la mirada hacia su madre y frunció el ceño.

"—Que raro quedamos en venir juntas"

"—Capaz tuvo alguna urgencia"- dijo Angela.

"—Mm, puede ser, me voy a verla"

Ella se fue para la sala de autopsias para hablar con Maura, entro a su oficina y no vio a nadie.

En ese momento llego Chang.

"— ¿Dtve. Rizzoli, ¿Busca a la Dra. Isles?"

"—Si, necesito el informe de un caso" - mintió Jane.

"—la Dra. Isles se retiró hace 15 minutos"

"— ¿Se retiró?"-Jane enarco sus cejas sorprendida.

"—Si, dijo que se no se sentía muy bien y se la notaba muy pálida"

Jane marco nuevamente el número de Maura y nuevamente le dio el contestador.

"—Gracias Susie"- dijo Jane

Se fue para el ascensor, y en él, recibió un llamado.

"—Rizzoli"- contesto.

"—Jane, tenemos un caso nuevo una mujer 21 años asesinada en la BUC "

"—Ok, dentro de 15 minutos estoy allí Frost"

"—Te esperamos"

Jane estaba sumamente confundida, no encontraba a Maura por ningún lado, sentía que ésta la estaba evitando por algún motivo que ella desconocia.

**Al rato..**

Llego Jane a la escena del crimen, Frost y Korsak estaban esperándola.

"— ¿Que tenemos?"- Jane hizo la típica pregunta y se colocó lo guantes.

" —Mujer blanca de 21 años de edad" - Contesto Korsak

" —Su nombre es Brittana Fray y cursaba en esta universidad"- Frost tomo la billetera de la víctima y retiro un carnet.

"—Tiene una herida de bala entrante en la parte superior del pecho"- dijo Jane agachándose e inspeccionando la entrada del disparo.

"— ¿Y Maura?"- pregunto Korsak a Jane

"— No tengo ni la menor idea donde está, estuve buscándola toda la mañana"- Jane miraba a todos lados con la esperanza de verla llegar.

"— ¿Qué raro, no? Lo digo porque ustedes siempre están juntas, hasta parecen una pareja"- Frost comento

Jane se levantó nuevamente.

"—Deja de decir pavadas Frost"- dijo Jane dándole un pequeño golpe a Frost en el brazo.

"—Oh noo"- dijo Korsak

"— ¿Que, que pasa Korsak?"- pregunto Jane con cara seria.

"— Date vuelta y mira quien viene hacia nosotros"

Jane se dio vuelta y vio a dirigiéndose hacia ellos al Dr. Pike, en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo realmente malo pasaba con Maura.

"—¿Se puede saber qué diablos hace usted acá?" - Pregunto Jane con su cara de fastidio

"—Buen día Srta. Rizzoli, Sr. Frost, Sr. Korsak"- evadió la pregunta.

"—Contésteme la pregunta ¿Dónde está Maura?"- replico Jane autoritariamente.

"—estoy en reemplazo de la Dra Isles"

"— ¿Cuáles son los motivos?"- pregunto Jane

"—Eso se lo tendrá que preguntar a su superior"

"—Claro que lo haré"

Jane pidió a Frost que la cubra.

"—Frost ¿me puedes cubrir? Siento que algo no está bien con Maura"

"—Claro, ve"

Jane se dirigió a la estación nuevamente y entro a la oficina de Cavanaugh

"—Buenos días, teniente"

"—Buenos días, detective Rizzoli¿ Qué puedo hacer por usted ?"

"—Solamente vine a preguntar por qué designo a el Dr. Pike en mi caso"

"—Lo designe como reemplazo de la Dra. Isles en todos los casos."

"— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?"- Jane estaba confundida

"—Si, la Dra. Isles pidió un reemplazo a causa de su Licencia Prolongada"

"— ¿Licencia Prolongada?"

Jane no sabía si lo que escuchaba era mentira o verdad, de los nervios empezó a acariciar las cicatrices de su manos.

"—Mu...muchas gracias teniente"- tartamudeo Jane

"—De nada Rizzoli, trate bien a el Dr. Pike"

Ella salió de la oficina y marco tres veces el número de Maura sin respuestas.

Recordó que su madre tenía una llave de repuesto de la casa de Maura y se fue para el café.

"—Ma, dame la llave de la casa de Maura"

"— ¿Para que la quieres?"

"—No sé, siento que algo no está bien con ella, desde la mañana no la encuentro y no contesta mis llamadas"

"— ¿Tú crees que Paddy Doyle volvió nuevamente?"

"—Espero que no ma, con lo de Dennis, Maura tuvo demasiado."

Angela no dudo dos veces y busco en su cartera la llave y se la dio a Jane.

"—toma"

"—Gracias ma"- dijo Jane corriendo hacia la salida del cafe.

"—Avísame cualquier cosa, Jane"

Jane condujo a la casa de Maura y al llegar abrió la puerta.

Todo estaba a oscuras y silencioso.

Empezó a prender las luces y vio que faltaban varias cosas así que decidió sacar su arma y recorrer la casa.

Primero se fue para la habitación de ella y entro.

"— ¡Maura!" - vocifero Jane

No obtuvo respuesta...

Al entrar vio los placares de Maura revueltos y con poca ropa y después se dirigió al baño para ver si nadie estaba oculto allí.

Empezó a mirar todos los rincones del baño y en el lavatorio encontró el Test de Embarazo con resultado positivo.

Jane quedo congelada.

"—¿Mau.. Maura embarazada?"- frunció el ceño.

No lo podía entender, Jane guardo su arma, salió del baño y se sentó en la cama de Maura con el test de embarazo en su mano.

"—Maura está embarazada ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?"- Jane miro nuevamente las dos rayitas del test.

Se levantó de la cama y llamo al móvil de Maura, este sonaba dentro de la casa, así que decidió buscarlo y lo encontró en la cocina junto a una carta que decía "para Jane".

Jane abrió la carta y esta decía...

_Hola Jane, si lees esta carta yo ya estaré a las afueras de Boston, solamente quería decirte que me siento muy decepcionada. Creí y confié plenamente en ti, hasta pensé que todo lo que me dijiste era real, porque lo que yo te dije si lo era._

_Te amo pero si tú amas a otra persona creo que yo no podre soportarlo._

_Espero que seas muy feliz con Casey, siempre supe que lo amabas._

_No me busques. Maura._

Ella estaba paralizada leyendo la carta, no sabía porque Maura había tomado la decisión de irse, así que leyó nuevamente la carta y se detuvo en:

_Espero que seas muy feliz con Casey..._

Como buena detective empezó a relacionar todo y recordó el momento en el que Casey atendió la puerta, estaba segura de que la voz que oyó fue la de Maura, pero Casey lo negó.

Así que decidió ir a buscar a Casey y preguntarle qué había dicho a Maura.

Al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba él, golpeo..

"—ya va"

Casey abrió la puerta y casi al instante Jane se le abalanzó, lo tomo de su remera y lo llevo contra la pared con toda su fuerza y fiereza.

"—¡Que le has dicho a Maura, hijo de puta!"- exclamo Jane con toda su bronca

"— ¿De que estas hablando? En ningún momento hable con Maura"

"—Mentira, esta mañana hablaste con ella y me dijiste que era a una niña a quien atendiste, ¡¿qué le has dicho?!"- Jane lo presionándolo mas fuerte contra la pared casi dejándolo sin respiración.

"—Le he dicho que estábamos juntos de nuevo, pero pensé que no se lo iba a tomar en serio"

" —Te odio con todo mi alma, Casey"

"—Pero Jane ella no es para ti"

"— ¿Y tú si?"

"—Si, porque soy hombre y te amo"

" —Yo no, amo a Maura y siempre lo hare. Espero no encontrarte de nuevo por que si lo llego a hacer no respondo de mi"

Jane soltó a Casey y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

Él casi sin respiración y tocándose el cuello pregunto a Jane:

"— ¿Que te dio ella, que no te di yo?"

**"—Amor incondicional"**

Contesto Jane cerrando la puerta.

Jane se fue a su departamento, antes de llegar a él, decidió comprar su pack de cerveza.

Al abrir su puerta, recibió un llamado.

"— ¿Jane como estas?¿estás bien?¿ Y la Dra. Isles? ¿Dónde te encuentras? Te necesitamos en el caso- dijo Frost

"—Estoy bien solamente avisa al teniente Cavanaugh que me ausentare por 2 días"

"— Pero.. ¿Por qué?¿ Que paso?"

"—Solo dile eso Frost"

"—Bueno se lo diré"

"—Gracias"- Jane le corto abruptamente la llamada Frost.

Entro en su departamento y abrió una de sus seis cervezas, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco y retiro la carta de Maura y el test de embarazo.

Pego un trago prolongado de la cerveza y se puso a leer la carta nuevamente llorando en silencio y no entendiendo por que Maura se fue, sin preguntarle lo que había pasado.

Sentía mucha ira contra Casey, pero también sentía dolor y un poco de odio al saber que Maura no había confiado en ella.

Así que decidió ahogar todos esos sentimientos en la cerveza.

* * *

_**D:**_

_**¿ Volverá Maura? ¿ que sera de la vida de Jane sin ella?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. ^.^**_

**Queridas lectoras/ res.. tengo una duda :S estoy indecisa sobre el rumbo de este fic.. por un lado quiero escribir sobre Maura embarazada y todo eso( el fic se tornaría mas romántico), pero por otro lado no( el fic seria como el comienzo con un toque erótico) me ayudan a decidirme? cual de las dos opciones le gustaría leer ... ¿Maura embarazada o no? espero su MP, comentario, tweet con su respuesta. jajaja **

**Saludos Orraine. **


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Hola como están? mmm.. Extrañando Rizzoli & Isles ¿No? :/**

**Bueno la verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios, también por darme su opinión y ayudarme a decidirme, ¡Rizzles ustedes son las mejores !**

**Espero que disfruten el cap., como yo me divierto escribiendo. ;)**

* * *

Pasaron casi dos días desde la última vez que Frost, Frankie, Korsak y todos los del Departamento de Policía de Boston habían visto a la Dtve. Jane Rizzoli y a la Dra. Maura Isles.

Todos sabían que la Jefe de Examinadores Médicos había pedido una licencia prolongada y que en su reemplazo, hasta que ella vuelva, ocuparía su lugar el Dr. Pike.

Lo que algunos se preguntaban era ¿por qué la Dtve. Rizzoli había pedido 2 días para ausentarse casi al mismo tiempo que la Dra. Isles?¿era una coincidencia? ¿se fueron de vacaciones juntas?

Frankie agobiado por las preguntas de la ausencia de su hermana, decidió ir al café y preguntarle a su madre si tenía noticias de ella.

" —Ma ¿cómo estás?"

"— ¿Bien y tú? ¿Que necesitas mi niño?

"—¡No me llames asi, ma!.-Frankie frunció el ceño y le siseo en voz baja-. Mucho menos aquí."

" —Eres igual a tu hermana, ella odia que le diga lo mismo, pero ustedes son mis bebes."- dijo Angela.

" —Hablando de ella... ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?"

" —La verdad es que yo no la he visto desde que me pidió las llaves de la casa de Maura y eso fue hace días atrás. La he llamado y me ha dicho que está bien y que no me preocupe, pero no me ha dicho dónde estaba. Fui a su departamento y golpee, pero nadie me atendió.

"— ¿No sabes si se encuentra con Maura o se fueron a algún sitio?"- pregunto Frankie.

" —La verdad que no, a Maura tampoco la he visto salir de su casa, ni he notado ningún movimiento dentro de ella."

" —Es raro, yo por las dudas voy a ir al departamento de Jane cuando termine mi turno."- dijo Frankie preocupado.

"—Ahora que lo dices yo también me estoy empezando a preocupar por tu hermana."

"— No es para tanto ma, capaz ellas dos se fueron de viaje o a un spa dos días como la otra vez." -dijo Frankie recordando.

" —Espero que sí."

"—No te preocupes yo iré dentro de un rato."

Frankie saludo a su madre y se fue a su sector tratando de terminar su trabajo lo antes posible para irse a lo de su hermana.

Ya cayendo la noche y al terminar su turno, él llego al departamento de Jane.

_**Toc toc toc...**_ Golpeo la puerta Frankie.

Nadie atendió.

_**Toc toc toc...**_Toco nuevamente. Él dedujo que no había nadie, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho caerse algo dentro del departamento.

" —Jane ¿eres tú?"- dijo Frankie acercando su oído a la puerta.

No oyó respuestas.

Al no oír respuesta Frankie vocifero:

" —¡Jane o quien quieras que sea, abre la puerta o la tumbo de una patada!"

En ese momento Jane se dio cuenta que no podía ocultarse más de su hermano menor y entonces abrio la puerta.

"—¿Qué quieres?"- dijo Jane

Ella estaba vestida con la misma ropa con la que la vio vestida días atrás.

" —Dios, que susto me diste.. Creí que estaban robando."- dijo Frankie ingresando

"—Vete, no quiero hablar con nadie."

Frankie miro a su hermana y tenia uno de los puños golpeados, miro unos de los cuadros que ésta tenia colgado en el departamento y vio que tenía la marca del puño.

"— ¿Que te sucede Jane? ¿Porque estas así?"- Frankie tomo la mano de Jane y miro la herida que tenía en el puño.

"—Déjame."- Jane saco su mano de las manos de Frankie.

Él tomo nuevamente la mano de su hermana.

" — ¿Porque tienes la mano golpeada y hueles a alcohol?"

"—Vete."-Jane empujo a la salida a Frankie.

"— No me voy hasta que me digas lo que te está ocurriendo."- dijo Frankie deteniendo los empujones de su hermana.

Jane al ver que no lo podía echar, empezó a golpearlo el pecho mientras lloraba.

Él la abrazo fuerte sin saber lo que ocurría y a pesar de saber que a su hermana no le gustaba que la abracen.

"—Se ha ido... Se ha ido."- dijo Jane mientras caían lagrimas por su rostro.

"— ¿Quién? ¿Por qué lloras?"- dijo Frankie tratando de calmarla y llevándola al sofá.

Los dos se sentaron.

"—Cuéntame."- dijo Frankie mirándola a los ojos.

"—Maura se ha ido."

—¿Por qué?- pregunto Frankie.

Jane quedo en silencio, no sabía si contarle o no a su hermano que estaba saliendo con Maura.

Frankie se percató del silencio ella y le dijo dulcemente:

" —Yo soy tu hermano y tú sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa."- Frankie tomo la mano sana de ella y la apretó suavemente.

"—Maura y yo… somos...éramos..." -dijo Jane tartamudeando entrecortadamente.

Frankie interrumpió y completo la frase.

"—Pareja, si ya lo sé." - él la miro tiernamente.

"—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?"-pregunto Jane

"—Hermana yo te conozco, además de conocerte varias veces te he visto mirándola y tu forma de mirarla y de admirarla es de una persona enamorada... También lo note esas veces cuando tú te ponías celosa de ella o cuando la protegías."

"— Dios... ¿Era tan evidente? ¿Y los demás lo saben? ¿Mama lo sabe?"- dijo Jane

" —No, mama no lo sabe. Frost y Korsak lo sospechan, pero no están seguros."

" —La verdad no me importa, ya todo termino."

" —¿Como que todo termino? ¿Y Maura donde esta?"

"—Ella se fue, me dejo, no confió en mí."

"—Pero.. ¿Por qué? no entiendo."

" —Maura creyó que yo había vuelto con Casey."- dijo Jane abatida.

"—Por qué creyó eso si él no está aquí."-pregunto Frankie tratando de entender.

"—Fue todo muy confuso... Maura y yo tuvimos una cena romántica y nos comprometimos, hasta planeamos hacer una cena para darles la noticia que estábamos juntas."

"— ¿Y qué sucedió?"

"—La misma noche después de que Maura se fue de aquí, me visito Casey. Él me dijo que quería estar conmigo y que me amaba, pero yo le dije que amaba a Maura."-Jane se secó las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro mientras lo contaba.

" —Entonces ¿porque se fue Maura?..." pregunto su hermano impaciente

" —Casey quedo a dormir en el departamento."- ella recordo con mucha bronca.

"— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!- Frankie no entendía.

"—Él se quedó esa noche aquí porque no tenía lugar donde hospedarse y al otro día atendió a Maura semi desnudo diciéndole que estábamos juntos de nuevo."-conto Jane

" —oh Jane.- Frankie acaricio la espalda de su hermana-. ¿Y tú no la buscaste y le dijiste que era todo un mal entendido?"

" —La busque, pero ya era tarde, ella ya se había ido y me dejo una carta. También encontré un test de embarazo positivo en su casa."

Frankie frunció el ceño y la miro con muchísima confusión nuevamente.

"— ¡¿Cómo?! Espera de que me perdí... ¿Maura está embarazada?"

—Sí... no... no lo sé- dijo Jane confundida dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

"— ¿Como que no lo sabes?"

"—No lo sé Frankie, no pude preguntarle... me fui a buscarla y solo encontré el test de embarazo en el baño."

"—Búscala de nuevo y pregúntale... Ella debe estar muy confundida también."

" —No sé dónde se ha ido, además en la carta me pidió que no la busque."

"—Llama a Costance."

"— Ya lo hice y me dijo que Maura estaba bien y que por ahora no quería verme."

"— Vete donde se encuentra Costance, seguro que Maura esta con ella."

"— No Frankie, no la buscare, cumpliré su deseo de no buscarla."

"— Pero si serás... Tan cabeza dura y orgullosa."-él dijo casi retándola

"— Maura no confió en mí, ella a la primera mentira decidió alejarse."- dijo Jane sintiendo un poco de rencor.

"— Entonces..¿dejaras que crea que la engañaste?"

"— ¿Que otra cosa puedo hacer?"- dijo Jane secándose las lágrimas

El celular (móvil) de Frankie sonó.

"— Es mama."

"— Atiende."- dijo Jane secándose las lágrimas

"— Hola ma... Si estoy con ella... Si ella está bien... Maura se fue de viaje.. Bueno ma te llamo más tarde."

Frankie colgó.

"—Gracias por no decirle nada."

"—Mama está preocupada por ti."

"— Lo sé."

"— ¿Mañana volverás a trabajar?"

"—Si, mañana lo haré, no me queda otra."

"— Bien, entonces yo me quedo a dormir contigo y mañana salimos de aquí."

"— No es necesario que te quedes, no voy a cometer ninguna locura."

"— Me quedo porque eres mi hermana, me necesitas y te amo."

Los dos se abrazaron, Frankie le dijo a ella al oído.

_**"— Ya verás que todo se solucionara...el tiempo lo soluciona todo."**_

"—Eso espero"- contesto refugiándose en el hombro de su hermano.

Frankie quedo toda la noche haciendo compañía a su hermana.

**_3 meses_**_** después...**_

Los días pasaron rutinariamente en el departamento de Policía de Boston, cada semana un caso nuevo, una víctima nueva y un sospechoso nuevo...

Jane aprendió a vivir sin la presencia de Maura... la extrañaba y a veces le costaba no recordarla cuando algunos de los detectives de la estación la nombraban.  
La morena casi todas las noches volvía a su departamento y se torturaba escuchando la canción de _**Lady Antebellum**_ con la que abrazo por detrás a Maura la última vez que la vio... Era algo que no podía evitarlo, recordarla entre sus brazos.

Jane estaba a punto de terminar su turno y quería que esa noche sea diferente, así decidió que al salir del departamento de Policía cambiaría de rutina e iría por una cerveza al Dritty Robber.

"—Frost vamos por una cerveza."

"—No puedo, Jane. Tengo que terminar estos papeles."- dijo Frost sentado en su escritorio.

"— ¿Y tú Korsak?"

"— Tengo un compromiso."

"— Bueno si cambian de idea estoy en el Dritty Robber.- dijo Jane sacando el saco de la silla y colocándoselo.

Ella salió, se dirigió al bar y estaba cerrado.

Comenzó a pensar en que otro lugar podía ir... quería un lugar tranquilo en donde pudiera tomar su cerveza y escuchar un poco de música. Recordó el **Merch**... ese bar de lesbianas donde se fue de encubierta con Maura a tener citas con otras mujeres para atrapar al asesino de aquel caso..

Ella pensó que era buena idea, solo iría a tomar una cerveza allí y nada más.

Subió al auto y se dirigió al Merch.

Cuando llego se fue para la barra del bar, se sentó en unos de los banquillos y pidió una cerveza. Estaba todo tranquilo, Jane miraba el lugar y recordaba el operativo que hicieron para encontrar al asesino de ese caso.

Sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

"— Hola puedo invitarte un trago."- dijo una hermosa rubia, con un gran parecido a Maura.

"— Ya lo tengo."- Jane mostró su cerveza que tenía frente a ella.

"— ¿Entonces puedo tomar una cerveza contigo? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"—Jane Rizzoli, y no soy lo que tú crees."- dijo de manera cortante.

"— Yo soy Samantha Riley ¿Y qué crees.. que yo creo.. que tú eres?"- pregunto Samantha.

"— mm no lo sé… dímelo tú."- Jane miro alrededor insinuando que estaban en un bar de lesbianas.

"— Creo que eres unas de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto en mi vida... y también creo que tuviste un mal día por eso estas tomando cerveza."

Samantha acaricio sorpresivamente el muslo de Jane.

Ésta al sentir el tacto se puso nerviosa y manoteo sin querer su vaso de cerveza volcándolo en la remera y Jean de Samantha.

"— Umm perdon, disculpa no fue mi intención."- dijo Jane parandose sin saber qué hacer.

"— No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a que me rechacen, pero esto de tirarme cerveza es nuevo."- dijo Samantha sarcasticamente y con una hermosa sonrisa.

Jane se sentía muy culpable por lo ocurrido, entonces le dijo:

"— Si quieres.. Si quieres puedo llevarte hasta mi departamento y prestarte ropa."

"— ¿No es mucha molestia?"

"— Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que te ensucie toda tu ropa con cerveza."- dijo Jane mirándola y acomodandose el cabello.

"— Bueno."

Ellas dos se fueron al departamento.

Jane al abrir la puerta le dijo:

"—Ven entra, solo no mires el desorden."

"— Claro."- sonrió Samantha

Jane se iba para la habitación en busca de ropa y Samantha le dijo:

"— Disculpa ¿no podría ducharme? me siento toda pegajosa."

" Claro, el baño está ahí."- Jane señalo dicho lugar.

Samantha entro tímidamente y se ducho.

Jane por su parte le preparo una remera y un short y se lo dejo cerca del baño.

Casi 20 minutos después Samantha salió para el living con la ropa prestada puesta.

Jane al verla recordó a Maura, tenían un gran parecido.

"— ¿Me das tu ropa que esta manchada con cerveza así la coloco en la lavadora?"- dijo Jane tartamudeando y extendiendo la mano.

"—Oh.. Si, aquí tienes.- dijo Samantha entregándole la ropa manchada con cerveza.

"— Dentro de 30 minutos tu ropa estará limpia de nuevo."- dijo Jane yendo y colocándola en la lavadora.

"— Gracias Jane Rizzoli."

"— Dime Jane."- dijo Jane volviendo donde estaba Samantha y quedando parada frente a ella.

"— Gracias Jane"-Samantha se acercó seductoramente, toco el cuello de la camisa de ésta y la miro a los ojos.

"— ¿Quieres una cerveza, mientras esperamos a que tu ropa salga de la lavadora?- Dijo Jane nerviosa, evadiéndola, yendo para la heladera y sacando la cerveza.

Samantha la siguió.

"—mmm tengo una idea mejor."

Samantha la tomo por la cintura llevándola contra la pared, le quito la cerveza de la mano y la dejo en un costado.

Después dio vuelta a Jane dejándola frente a ella y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente.

"— Samantha yo no soy..."

Jane no pudo terminar de decir la oración, cuando sintió una mano metida en sus pantalones, mas específicamente en su braga.

Era Samantha... Ella introdujo una de sus manos y empezó a presionar suavemente el clítoris de Jane… y con la otra mano termino de desprender los botones que faltaban de la camisa.

"—Tienes unos hermosos abdominales."- dijo Samantha admirandolos y acariciándolos con su mano libre.

Ésta empezó a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos los marcados abdominales y después metió su mano lentamente debajo del sostén y empezó a masajear y casi pellizcar el pezón de Jane hasta dejarlo duro.

"—Eres hermosa, me encanta tu cuerpo." dijo Sam mordiéndole la barbilla.

Jane estaba parada ahí… inmóvil contra la pared. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos... por un lado en su cabeza sentía que esto estaba mal, pero por el otro se sentía extasiada, su parte intima latía sin control y también sentía todo su cuerpo arder.

" —Yo.. No.."- dijo entre gemidos apenas audibles Jane.

"—Déjate llevar... solo por esta noche."- susurro Samantha semi mordiendo la oreja de Jane.

La morena cerró los ojos y Samantha empezó a besar su cuello.

Ella empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos en la bragas sintiendo que Jane cada vez se mojaba más...y más..

Con la otra mano desabrocho el sostén de Jane, y empezó a succionar y casi morder lentamente unos de los senos de la morena.

Sintió a ésta susurrar un nombre mientras jadeaba.

"—Maura."- dijo Jane, abrió sus ojos lentamente sabiendo que se le había escapado el nombre de Maura inconscientemente.

Sam se detuvo y detuvo el movimiento que estaba haciendo con sus manos. Miro a la morena con el ceño fruncido y le pregunto:

"—¿Quién es Maura?

"—No es nadie."- le contesto

Jane tomo el rostro de Sam con sus dos manos y beso apasionadamente en los labios llevándola para la habitación mientras la desvestía.

_Las dos pasaron la noche juntas... una noche donde no importaba, los nombres, ni las presentaciones, ni la ropa..._

_Solamente importaba las caricias, los orgasmos, los besos y la pasión._

Al otro día Jane despertó totalmente desnuda, solamente tapada con las sabanas.

Empezó a mirar a sus costados con los ojos apenas abiertos y Samantha no estaba, solo había una nota:

**_Jane me tuve que ir a trabajar, gracias por la ropa limpia y por la noche tan maravillosa. Te dejo mi número: 38293848492. Llámame quiero verte de nuevo. Sam_**

Jane sonrió al leer la nota, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bien y con ánimo.

Ella se desperezo en la cama y miro la hora de su reloj de mano.

"— ¡Las 8 am!" - dijo sorprendida

Pego un salto de la cama con la sabanas envueltas sobre su cuerpo y se desesperó porque sabía que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Recibió un llamado.

" —Jane ¿Dónde te encuentras? tenemos un nuevo homicidio."- dijo Frost

" —Estoy yendo.. Me quede dormida, espérenme dentro de 15 min."- contesto casi tropezándose

" —Estamos en el parque, en la escena del crimen. Anota la dirección."

Jane la anoto, se bañó y fue allí a toda velocidad.

Cuando llego, vio el cadáver..

"— ¿Que tenemos?"- dijo colocándose los guantes

" —Jared Miles, 58 años presunto mafioso ejecutado con un disparo en la cabeza."- dijo Korsak.

Jane se arrodillo acercándose al cuerpo y empezó a mirar la entrada de la bala.

"—Es un cal. 22 ¿Dónde está el Dr. Pike?"- Jane pregunto a Frost y Korsak.

No contestaron, ellos dos quedaron mirando a alguien que se acercaba.

"—Frost, Korsak... ¿Saben adónde se ha metido el Dr. Pike? - repitió Jane mirándolos y frunciendo el ceño.

Ésta sintió una persona detenerse a su izquierda.

"—El Dr. Pike fue llevado a su antiguo puesto, ya que no se lo necesitara más en Boston."- le contesto la persona que estaba a su lado.

Jane reconocía esa voz, ese perfume.. conocía esos zapatos, esas piernas blancas...

...Fue mirando lentamente de abajo para arriba y la vio...

Era... Era... Mau...

* * *

_**D: D: D: van a tener que esperar al otro capítulo para saber si Maura está embarazada muajaja(lo único que les puedo adelantar es que va a ser un capitulo intenso XD)**_

_**Gracias por leer, no sé cómo quedo el cap., pero espero que les haya gustado y perdonen por los errores. Nos vemos dentro de un tiempo Orraine Rizzles.**_

_**PREGUNTA:**_  
_**¿cómo reaccionara Jane? ¿Que harían ustedes si están en el lugar de ella?**_

_**FRASE:**_

_**Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido.**__** Pablo Neruda**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_N/A: _Hola Rizzles aquí una nueva actualización. Sinceramente a este capítulo lo tenía hace bastante en mi mente, pero no me decidía si escribirlo o no... y bueno me decidí, asi que aquí lo tienen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**Yo se que no les va a importar mucho, pero sinceramente lo que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo fue esta canción: ( watch?v=lrzRFDm1M54 ) es White Flag de Dido**

**Como saben escribo por que me divierto haciendolo, asi perdónenme si hay algunos los errores... Yo sé que lo harán, ustedes son buenas XD**

* * *

Se puso de pie estupefacta, estaba sin palabras...Maura estaba allí, junto a ella. Vestida con un vestido rojo sin mangas al cuerpo de Christian Dior y unos zapatos negros de Jimmy Choo.

La miro de abajo hacia arriba y no vio ninguna señal de embarazo en ella. Estaba incluso más flaca y con ojeras.

Jane estaba confundida.

Por otra parte Frost y Korsak salieron del asombro de verla de nuevo y la saludaron:

"_—_Dra. Isles, que bueno que haya vuelto."- dijo Korsak mirando la cara de Jane, estudiando su reacción inmuta.

"_—_Lo mismo digo, pensé que no la volveríamos a ver Dra. Isles, bienvenida."- dijo Frost con una sonrisa de costado.

"—Gracias Dtve. Frost y Dtve. Korsak.- miro a Jane a los ojos. Ella esquivo la mirada- . Dtve. Rizzoli, me puede informar sobre el crimen." -pregunto la forense.

"_—_ Dile Frost."- evadió Jane, no quería cruzar palabras con Maura.

"—Jared Miles, 58 años, con un disparo en la cabeza. Se presume que es un ajuste de cuentas."

Maura se arrodillo a examinar exteriormente en cadáver y dijo:

"_—_Tiene una entrada de bala sin salida en el lóbulo frontal."

"_—_No me digas, no nos habíamos dado cuenta."- dijo con sarcasmo Jane colocando sus manos a los costados de las caderas.

Maura le dedico una mirada de pesimismo y trato de seguir examinando el cuerpo sin darle importancia, pero no pudo... la forma en la que Jane la miraba, tenía todavía un poder extraño en ella.

"_—_Visualizo una mancha color rojizo en su camisa."- dijo mirando la ropa.

"_—_Es sangre."- contesto Jane

"_—_ Es una mancha color rojizo. Puede ser café, vino o sangre. No lo sabré hasta llevar una muestra al laboratorio."- contesto autoritariamente Maura

"_—_Es impresionante Dra. Isles...usted es tan metódica e inteligente para algunas cosas y tan torpe y prejuiciosa para otras."- dijo Jane refiriéndose a la decisión tomada por ella hace meses atrás. Esto era una herida abierta difícil de sanar para la detective.

"_—_ ¿A qué se refiere Dtve. Rizzoli? ¿A la mancha color rojizo encontrado en el cuerpo de la víctima?"- contesto Maura, sabia a lo que se refería, pero no era el lugar ni el momento para contestarle.

"_—_A nada Dra. Isles."

Frost y Korsak miraban la calurosa conversación de las mujeres sin entender nada. Ellos dos esperaban un gran abrazo entre ellas ya que hace mucho tiempo no se veían, pero era todo lo contrario...Se sentía un clima tenso en la escena del crimen. Un clima inhóspito.

Maura observo un mechón de cabello extraño cerca del cuerpo.

"_—_ ¿Frost me alcanzas la bolsa de evidencia?"

_"—_Sí, claro.- Frost busco la bolsa y se la cedió.

Frost levanto la vista y vio a irse a Jane de la escena del crimen

"_—_ ¿Dónde vas?"- le pregunto a la detective.

" _—_ Voy a la oficina a buscar información relevante de este sujeto en los archivos."

"_—_Espera, voy contigo."- dijo Frost

"_—_ No, quédate aquí y avísame si encuentras algo más."

"_—_Bueno."

Ella se fue para el auto sin mirar atrás... Preguntándose:

¿Por qué volvió? ¿Y su embarazo?

Llego el departamento de policía y apago el auto. Al hacerlo apoyo su frente en el volante sintiéndose frustrada y confundida preguntándose nuevamente...

¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

Jane se recuperó y salió del auto yéndose para la oficina. En eso vio entrar al teniente Cavanaugh.

"_—_Rizzoli ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en el parque con Frost y Korsak"- pregunto.

"_—_Teniente, vine a buscar información sobre nuestra víctima."- dijo Jane parándose.

"_—_Bien, Rizzoli. ¿Se enteró de la vuelta de la Dra. Isles al departamento de policía?

"_—_Si, la vi hoy en la escena del crimen."

"_—_Por fin vuelvo a tener a la mejor Detective y a la mejor Examinadora Medica de Boston trabajando juntas."- dijo Cavanaugh con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jane no respondió y miro para otro lado.

"_—_Espero que todo sea como antes."- dijo Cavanaugh.

"—Como usted diga, teniente." -contesto Jane sonriendo forzadamente.

El teniente salió de la oficina y Ella soltó un suspiro de fastidio y se sentó nuevamente.

Jane estuvo media hora tratando de enfocarse en el caso. Miraba los expedientes de Jared y las causas tratando de encontrar una conexión... hasta que Frankie entro en la oficina.

_"—_ ¿Es cierto? ¿Ella volvió?"- dijo enfadado.

"_—_No sé a qué te refieres."- dijo Jane tratando de eludir la pregunta.

"_—_A Maura."

"_—_No es momento para hablar."

"_—_ ¿La has visto, no? Yo no sé cómo tiene el descaro de volver después de haberse ido sin avisar."

"_—_ Frankie basta, no quiero hablar sobre ella."

En ese momento entraron Frost y Korsak a la oficina.

"_—_Jane, encontramos más evidencias."-comento Frost.

"_—_Encontramos en el bolsillo de la víctima un papel con un nombre escrito."- dijo Korsak.

Él saco la bolsa de evidencia con el papel que decía:

**_Paddy Doyle._**

Jane se levantó la instante de su escritorio y dijo:

_"—_ ¡Paddy Doyle! ¿Maura ha visto el papel?-corrigió- .Quiero decir la Dra. Isles.- vocifero Jane. Sabía que el hecho de que encontraran el nombre del papa biológico en el papel significaría un peligro para ella.

"_—L_o hizo, pero no tuvo ninguna reacción."- contesto Frost.

"_—_Solamente nos dijo que nos llamara para realizar la autopsia."- comento Korsak.

"_—_ También encontramos 15 llamadas de un tal Colin Donovan."-dijo Frost.

"_—_Repíteme el nombre, voy a buscarlo en la base de datos."- dijo Jane colocándose frente a la computadora.

"_—_Colin Donovan"- repitió

"_—_Lo encontré. Está en la base de datos por estar vinculado en una mafia irlandesa.- dijo mirando la pantalla de la computadora- .Vive cerca de los muelle, vamos.."

Frost y Jane salieron del departamento de policía y se fueron a la dirección con esperanza de encontrar a Donovan.

"_—_ ¿Aquí es?- pregunto Frost.

"_—_Si, esta es la dirección."- Jane estaciono el auto.

"_—_Parece una casa abandonada."

"_—_ Vayamos y golpeemos"- dijo ella bajándose.

Se fueron acercando a la puerta y antes de llegar... Frost pregunto:

"_—_Jane, ¿Que ocurre entre tú y la Dra. Isles?"

"_—_ ¿Porque lo preguntas?"- dijo mirándolo.

"_—_Porque no la saludaste."

"_—_No somos más amigas."

_"—_ ¿Por qué? Ustedes eran como hermanas."- comento Frost.

_"—_Es una historia muy larga.-hizo una pausa, colocándose cerca de la puerta.- ¿golpeas la puerta?"

_"—_Claro."-Frost golpeo sin obtener respuesta.

"_—_¡Policía, abra la puerta!."- vocifero ella.

No obtuvieron respuesta.

"_—_ Solo hay una forma de averiguar si hay alguien dentro."-Frost tomo distancia y pego una patada a la puerta abriéndola. Entro y comenzó a buscar por todos lados.

"_—_Hace poco se fueron, mira el desastre."- dijo Jane señalando objetos tirados y ropas que estaban tiradas por el suelo, señal de una abrupta salida.

"_—_ Capaz que alguien le ha informado que íbamos a venir."

Jane hizo un gesto de frustración.

El móvil de Frost sonó…

"_—_Es la Dra. Isles. Nos avisa que encontró algo en el cuerpo de la victima."- dijo leyendo el mensaje.

"_—_ Vamos, aquí no encontraremos nada."

Ellos dos volvieron a la estación y entraron nuevamente a la oficina.

"_—_ ¿Encontraron al sospechoso?"- pregunto Korsak levantándose del escritorio.

"—No, escapo. Tendremos que averiguar en qué otro lado concurre para atraparlo."- contesto Frost.

Jane se mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar, en señal de nerviosismo. Ella no se aguantó las ganas y decidió ir a la sala de autopsias.

"_—_Chicos yo me voy a la sala de autopsias.- dijo sin titubear-. Quiero saber que tiene la Dra. Isles para nosotros."- mintió, Jane quería saber por qué Maura había vuelto.

"_—_Claro, nosotros iremos dentro de un rato."- dijo Korsak.

Ella se dirigió a toda velocidad a los ascensores que la llevaban a la sala de autopsia. Frankie estaba en el café con Angela y vio a su hermana tomar el ascensor, entonces decidió seguirla..

Mientras estaba en el ascensor, Jane pensaba en lo mucho que había extrañado a Maura y lo mucho que había sufrido estos meses sin verla... quería a Maura, pero por otro lado la odiaba por haber tomado la decisión de irse.. Tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia ella..

Jane llego a la sala de autopsia y entro golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

"_—_ ¿Qué haces aquí?"- se dirigió hacia la doctora.

Maura la ignoro.

"—El occiso tiene una entrada de bala hecha por un arma calibre 22 en lóbulo frontal, su causa de muerte..."- Maura trato de ignorar la pregunta.

Jane interrumpió.

"_—_Contéstame ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has vuelto?"-dijo acercándose al cadáver, con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

"—Estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo."- contesto Maura seria.

"_—_Claro, cumpliendo con tu trabajo..-repitió Jane burlonamente-. Un trabajo que hace tres meses no te importo y lo dejaste."

"_—_ No voy a discutir nada de mi vida privada con usted Dtve. Rizzoli."- dijo Maura sacándose los guantes y poniéndose frente a Jane.

"_—_ ¿Dtve. Rizzoli?-repitió dolida-. Sabes que, mi error fue creer que en algún futuro pudimos llegar a ser algo mas que amigas, pero me di cuenta que no tengo que confiar en personas como tú, frías, que no confían en los demás y se acuestan con cualquier amante de turno."

Jane en ese momento sintió una de sus mejillas ardiendo. Maura le habría proporcionado una bofetada que le había dado vuelta su cara...

Maura no espero reaccionar así y viendo los ojos de Jane también se dio cuenta que ella no esperaba esa reacción.

La morena se tomó la mejilla y la miro con odio. Estaba a punto de devolverle la bofetada cuando llego Frankie y la detuvo.

"_—_Hermana, no lo hagas."- le dijo tomándola de la mano.

"_—_¡Déjame Frankie! Vete, este un asunto entre Maura y yo."- Jane decía mientras trataba de soltarse de Frankie.

En el medio del escándalo llegaron Frost y Korsak.

"_—_ ¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Que son esos gritos?- dijo Korsak asustado.

"_—_Se escuchan desde el pasillo."- acoto Frost.

"_—_Suéltame Frankie, voy a devolverle la bofetada."- Jane luchaba para que Frankie la soltara.

"_—_Discúlpame Jane, yo… yo no quise…" Maura tartamudeaba arrepentida por su reacción.

Frankie miro a Frost y Korsak y le dijo:

"_—_Chicos, por favor saquen a mi hermana de aquí."

Frost y Korsak tomaron a Jane forzadamente y la llevaron, dejando a Frankie y Maura a solas.

"_—_ ¿Qué quieres, Maura? ¿Para qué has vuelto? ¿Quieres torturar a mi hermana?" -cuestiono Frankie

"_—_ Yo volví porque este es mi trabajo."

"_—_Tú y yo sabemos que tienes mucho dinero y que no necesitas trabajar… ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"_—_ Ese tema no se de tu incumbencia."

"_—_Si, si lo es. Y lo es porque todo lo referido a mi hermana o a lo que la lastime, lo es."

_—_ ¿Tú qué sabes?"- contesto Maura con lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos..

_—_Lo sé todo. Sé que dejaste a mi hermana porque creíste que te había engañado con Casey. Sé que estabas embarazada o algo así. También sé que ella y tu eran una pareja y se habían comprometido."

"_—_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?"- dijo Maura sorprendida.

"—Jane me lo dijo y yo no pude entender como una persona con tu inteligencia, se pudo haber dejado engañar por mentiras.- le dijo Frankie acercándose-. Sabes que, te voy a contar lo que ocurrió .. Después de que tú dejaste el departamento de mi hermana, ella recibio la visita de Casey. Él le propuso a Jane ser novios e intentarlo nuevamente, pero ella lo rechazo y le dijo que te amaba a ti.-señalo a Maura enojado con el dedo índice-. Él lo acepto, pero no tenía donde quedarse esa noche y entonces Jane le ofreció su sofá para que duerma."

"_—_ Pero… pero Casey estaba..."- Maura recordó ese día.

"_—_ ¿Semi- desnudo? Era porque había salido de bañarse. Él le mintió a Jane diciéndole que había atendido a una niña que vendía galletas, cuando a la que atendió en realidad era a ti."- contesto Frankie enojado.

Maura comenzó a pensar y todo encajaba.

"_—_ Yo.. yo..."- Maura estaba sin palabras.

"_—_ No importa, solo te ruego que si todavía le tienes un poquito de cariño mi hermana, aléjate de ella, renuncia y no la lastimes más."

Frankie salió de la sala pegando otro portazo.

Maura quedo parada inerte en el medio de la sala de autopsia sin reaccionar a todo lo que le había contado Frankie.

Después de la discusión la jornada transcurrió normalmente. Ya era de noche y Maura estaba en su oficina inquieta yendo de un lado para el otro, sin saber qué hacer. Lo que le había confesado Frankie había cambiado completamente su forma de pensar y quería hablar con Jane, pero después de la bofetada que le había dado, estaba segura que ella no quería ni verla..

Vio llegar a Frost a su oficina.

"_—_ Dra. Isles, ¿Tiene los resultados del cabello encontrado en la escena del crimen?- Pregunto él abriendo la puerta.

"_—_ Todavía no, pero los peritos están haciendo todo lo posible para terminar cuanto antes."

_—_Bueno, entonces dentro de un rato vuelvo nuevamente por aquí."- dijo Frost pegándose la media vuelta.

_—_Frost, por las dudas..."- Maura quería preguntar por Jane.

"_—_Jane se retiró. Creo que se fue a su departamento y se fue acompañada de Frankie."- le contesto adelantadamente.

"_—_ Gracias."

"_—_Maura, disculpe que la tuteé, yo no sé qué ocurrió entre ustedes dos. Lo único que sé, es que cuando usted se fue de aquí Jane dejo de ser la misma."- dijo recordando.

"_—_Es una larga historia, Frost. Yo cometí un error."

"_—_ Lo sé y por eso quiero advertirte que si se metes con Jane, se mete conmigo."- dijo Frost advirtiéndole.

Maura quedo inmóvil en el medio de la oficina... Quedo con un sentimiento de culpa que se apoderaba de ella. Sabía que haberle dado una bofetada a Jane no estuvo bien y eso la atormentaba.

Ella tomo su abrigo y salió de la oficina. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a lo de Jane y pedirle que le perdone por lo ocurrido, pero no lo hizo. Se sentía cobarde.

**...**

La noche de Boston era tormentosa y con lluvia, se hacía difícil manejar en esas condiciones.

Maura llego a su casa toda empapada, entro y tomo una toalla de su baño para secarse. Mientras lo hacía, miraba alrededor y veía todas las cajas de embalaje que todavía le quedaban por desempacar.

Ella se preguntó y se replanteo:

¿Por qué volví? ¿Volví por Jane?

Se quitó sus zapatos de Jimmy Choo y lo dejo al costado de la cocina.

Después se dirigió a la heladera para sacar unos de sus vinos de colección para tomarlo. Lo abrió y puso la bebida roja en una copa. Tomo un sorbo mientras pensaba en lo que le había contado Frankie... Y en Jane.

" _—_Ella nunca me engaño ¿Por qué no la escuche antes de marcharme?" -dijo arrepentida de la decisión que había tomado unos meses atrás.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta.

_**Toc toc toc**_

Maura se acercó a mirar en el visor de la puerta y vio a Jane del otro lado, toda empapada por la lluvia.

Abrió.

_"—_ ¿Qué quieres?¿Vienes a devolverme la bofetada?"- le dijo.

_"—_ ¿Déjame pasar o estas con alguien?"- contesto Jane tambaleante, ebria.

Furiosa por el comentario, Maura trato de cerrarle la puerta a la morena en la cara, pero no pudo porque ésta puso su bota impidiéndole hacerlo.

Jane pego un empujón, entro a la casa y cerró la puerta. Casi al mismo tiempo, tomo a Maura por los brazos..

" _—_ ¿Qué haces?"- dijo Maura asustada, temiendo que la lastime.

" _—_Necesito que me des respuestas."- dijo Jane con gotas de lluvia deslizándose por su rostro.

"—Suéltame ¿Qué quieres saber?"- dijo la rubia tratando de zafarse de del fuerte agarre.

"— ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?"- pregunto Jane.

" _—_Yo.. Yo.. Me equivoque, estaba muy confundida y Casey me mintió..." -contesto con gestos de arrepentimiento y mirando hacia un costado.

Jane interrumpió colocando una de sus manos en el vientre de Maura y mirándola a los ojos.

"_—_ ¿Estas.. Estas embarazada?"

"_—_ No, fue una falsa alarma. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"- dijo mirando la mano de Jane en su vientre y después mirándola a los ojos.

Maura no podía creer el poder que tenía esta mujer en ella. El solo hecho de que haya puesto la mano en su vientre la había estremecido de deseo. También podía sentir en olor a cerveza que provenía de Jane, sabía que su vuelta la había conducido a estar en ese estado.

Jane puso su frente en la frente de Maura y fue llevándola lentamente contra la pared. También coloco sus dos brazos a los costados dejándola arrinconada, sin posibilidad de escaparse.

"_—_ ¿Por qué volviste…? ¿Por qué justo ahora?"- dijo cerrando los ojos con su voz quebrada e inhalando el aroma de Maura.

"_—_Yo no quería… no queria causarte tantos problemas… Mañana mismo presento la renuncia y me iré."- dijo Maura también cerrando los ojos y acariciando su nariz con la nariz de Jane.

Ella sintió las manos fuertes de Jane agarrándolas de las caderas.

"_—_No."

La morena acorto la poca distancia y beso los labios de Maura bruscamente casi mordiéndolos.

"_—_Me odio... Me odio por quererte tanto ¿por qué no puedo resistirme a ti?"- dijo Jane rompiendo el beso y hablando agitadamente.

Maura coloco la mano en el mismo lugar donde había propinado la bofetada, pero esta vez con una caricia suave y lenta, tratando de subsanar su reacción.

"_—_Yo te amo y yo tampoco puedo hacerlo... no me puedo resistir a ti."- contesto Maura jadeante..

Ella tomo el rostro de Jane e inicio el beso nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión y más piel. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Jane y así danzar en ese beso pasional y tan ansiado...

Jane la abrazo por cintura y la atrajo más hacia ella haciéndola sentir que todo su cuerpo la deseaba. Maura estaba embriagada por el aroma de la detective .. Ese aroma de lavanda inconfundible.

Las dos se separaron por la falta de aire, pero no apartaron sus cuerpos.

"_—_Te deseo."- susurro en voz baja Jane agitada y dándole pequeños besos en todo el rostro.

"_—_ Yo también te deseo."-contesto Maura, sintiendo un calor entre las piernas por las palabras dichas por la detective.

Jane volvió a besarla y mientras lo hacía, bajaba el diminuto cierre del pequeño vestido rojo de la doctora.

"_—_ Me vuelves loca... Me encantas... Me encanta tu cabello, tu aroma, tu piel."-dijo Jane.

Lentamente le quito el vestido retirándolo de arriba para abajo... Bajándolo primero por los brazos, después por los pechos, por la cintura y por los glúteos… dejándolo a los pies de Maura.

Volvió a subir y vio que la doctora llevaba puesto un conjunto de lencería de seda color crema... Jane paso sus manos lentamente por las caderas... Después por la cintura hasta llegar a la espalda. Lo hizo con un solo propósito... Quitarle sostén.

"_—_Es impresionante el control que tienes sobre mí."-dijo Jane desabrochando el sostén de Maura. Lentamente retiro las tiritas del sostén recorriendo los hombros de la doctora con las yemas de los dedos y haciéndola templar.

Jane logro su propósito... dejo al desnudo los hermosos y grandes senos de la mujer rubia.

Maura empezó a desnudar a Jane y lo hizo de manera torpe y desesperada, quitándole el saco y arrancándole la camisa de un solo tirón, dejándola en sostén. La abrazo por el cuello y pego un salto colocando sus piernas en las caderas de la morena.

"_—_Hazme tuya, quiero sentirte como antes."- dijo excitada Maura.

Jane beso apasionadamente a Maura y la llevo a la habitación en sus brazos. La coloco lentamente en la cama y comenzó a besar su cuerpo disfrutando y degustando cada parte de ella... primero coloco sus besos en el rostro y luego empezó lentamente a bajar por el cuello... devorando cada centímetro de la piel.

Tomo la mano de Maura y sin decir nada saco de su cintura unas esposas(grilletes) y se las coloco en una de sus muñecas..

"_—_ ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me esposas?"- reacciono Maura asustada..

"_—_Te esposo para que no te vayas."

"_—_Pero... No…"- dijo entrecortadamente Maura.

"_—_Confía en mí."- contesto.

La morena cruzo la esposa por una de las barandillas que tenía el respaldo de la cama y tomo la otra mano y termino de esposarla contra ellas, dejándola boca arriba con los brazos estirados.

Maura tenía miedo, pero sabía que ella era incapaz de lastimarla.

"_—_ Ahora no podrás escaparte de mí, eres mía."- dijo Jane con sus ojos llenos de pasión y deseo.

Maura estaba solamente con su braga de seda puesta y a merced de la detective...

Jane comenzó nuevamente a besarla. Empezó besando y semi mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja y después fue por su barbilla y labios, dedicándoles un rato.

"_—_mmm que rico hueles."- dijo Jane bajando lentamente para llegar a los senos de Maura.

Por otro lado la doctora sentía la legua húmeda y caliente de Jane recorrer unos de sus senos besándolos y succionándolos sensualmente... también sentía unas de las manos de la morena jugar con el otro seno, masajeándolo y casi pellizcado hasta dejarle duro el pezón.

"_—_No... No pares."- Ordeno Maura jadeando y sintiendo una electricidad recorrer desde sus senos hasta llegar a su clítoris.

Jane subió al oído de Maura y le susurro con su voz característica.

"_—_No lo hare." contesto Jane y la beso tan apasionadamente que la hizo sentir una vibración en todo su cuerpo. Después bajo su mano y le corrió el pliegue de la braga de seda que le cubría el pubis a Maura, cuando logro hacerlo, le metió un dedo deleitándose con la humedad que brotaba de sus labios vaginales... metió otro dedo más y comenzó a moverlo lentamente sacándolos y metiéndolos.

"_—_¡ohh Jane!"- dijo mordiéndose los labios… sintiéndola dentro de ella.

"—No hagas eso, sabes que me vuelves loca."- contesto Jane viéndola morderse los labios.

Maura estaba extasiada. No sabía si era por el hecho de estar esposada o por lo que sentía por Jane.

La morena decidió despojar a Maura de su última pieza de lencería que poseía en el cuerpo. Así le que abrió mas las piernas y le quito la braga lentamente, dejando al descubierto la evidente excitación de la doctora.

"_—_Vaya, estas húmeda."- dijo Jane mirándola seductoramente.

Maura avergonzada, trato de cerrar las piernas, pero ella se lo impidió y le dedico una mirada... una mirada llena de pasión y lujuria..

Jane comenzó a besar los muslos tratando de llegar a la zona íntima... Comenzo con besos suaves en el pubis hasta llegar al clítoris.  
Cuando su boca estuvo en dicho lugar, inicio movimientos con su lengua hacia arriba y abajo y también en círculos… dándole grados de placer imaginados a Maura..

_—_ ¡Ohh... Por dios! Despósame quiero tocarte"- grito y suplico Maura sintiendo la necesidad de tocar a Jane... De sentirla...

"_—_Dra. Isles, si sigue gritando así me veré obligada también a amordazarla."- le dijo sarcásticamente.

Jane bajo nuevamente y siguió los movimientos con su lengua haciendo estremecer más y más a Maura. Decidió complementar dichos movimientos lingüísticos con sus dedos.. Así que nuevamente fue lentamente me metiendo uno y después otro..

Los movimientos eran casi sincronizados y certeros.. Jane sabia donde tocar a Maura para llenarla de placer...

La Doctora estaba entre gritos ahogados y gemidos hundiéndose en la cama... a punto de llegar al orgasmo... Ese orgasmo que solo Jane sabía proporcionarlo...

"_—_ ¡Ohh, dioss!..Ya no aguanto...me vengo."- dijo Maura apretando la cabeza de Jane entre sus piernas..

Jane ceso los movimientos y saco muy lentamente los dedos que había metido.

Maura por su parte se preguntaba por qué lo hacía... Por qué se detenía…

"_—_ ¿Que...? ¿Qué sucede..?"- dijo tímidamente Maura viendo a Jane levantarse de la cama.

"_—_Nada.. He decidido parar"- Dijo Jane con una sonrisa, ella quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que sintió cuando Maura la dejo.

"_—_ ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo...? ¿Hice algo mal?"- dijo Maura haciendo fuerzas para soltase de las esposas..

Jane no contesto y salió de la habitación.

Maura grito:

"_—_ ¡Jane Rizzoli, vuelve aquí...! ¡Vuelve, no me dejes así! ¡Sácame las esposas! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Jane fue en busca de su saco y su camisa que estaban tirados en el living y se los puso. Reía al escuchar los gritos de Maura desde la habitación.

Decidió volver y al hacerlo vio a Maura tratando de zafarse de las esposas..

"_—_ Sácame las esposas, ven hablemos."- Dijo con mirada suplicante.

"_—_ Siempre tan mandona... Que te quede claro que ahora la que manda soy yo." - dijo Jane acariciando su rostro.

La detective busco la llave de la esposa en su saco y las dejo en las manos de Maura.

"_—_Espero que me lleves mis esposas mañana. Quiero seguir jugando con ellas... y contigo." - le dijo al oído con su voz ronca.

"_—_ Ni lo sueñes."- contesto Maura.

"_—_Yo sé que lo harás. ¿Y sabes por qué..? Porque lo que hicimos recién, te gustó.."

Jane salió de la habitación y se fue de la casa...

Maura tomo las llaves y se sacó las esposas... Miro sus muñecas y noto que le habían quedado las marcas. ella se tapó con las sabanas sintiéndose utilizada por Jane... La había dejado completamente desnuda e insatisfecha... Con ganas.

Sabía que lo que ocurrió en ese momento, Jane lo había hecho por venganza y que por una parte se lo merecía por haberla dejado.

También sabía que si quería recuperarla tendría que someterse a sus juegos...

* * *

_¿Maura seguirá los juegos de Jane?...¿Jane perdonara a Maura..?_

**Espero que les haya gustado.. Y que me lo hagan saber.. Su opinión es muy importante para mí... Espero sus Rewiews, MP, o lo que sea XD**

**Vamos.. no sean tímidas, que todavía no muerdo.. Todavía...jaja Orraine Rizzles XD**

**FRASE: La ausencia disminuye las pasiones pequeñas y aumenta las grandes, lo mismo que el viento apaga las velas y aviva las hogueras. Francois de la Rochefoucauld.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nueva actualización... FALTAN DIAS, RIZZLES! :D**

**Una canción recomendada para leer este cap. Maroon Five ( watch?v=LvdAVp50rp0 ) si quieren escúchenla...**

**Perdonen los errores y créanme estoy tratando de mejorar :)**

* * *

"— Todavía esta fría"- susurro Maura tocando el agua, sentada al costado de la bañera y desnuda.

Miro detenidamente sus muñecas viendo las marcas de las esposas y casi al mismo tiempo maldijo a la morena.

Ella soltó un suspiro metiéndose a la bañera quedando boca arriba. Su mirada quedo en un punto fijo del techo comenzando a recordar cada acción de Jane sobre su cuerpo... Las caricias... Las miradas... Los besos...las mordidas.

Sabía que algo había cambiado en Jane, ya que no era la misma persona que conocido anteriormente.

La mujer de tez blanca tomo su esponja para pasársela por el cuerpo con el solo propósito de borrar las huellas dejadas por la detective...Primero empezó por sus finos hombros, seguidamente se lo paso por sus brazos llegando a sus hermosos pechos quedando un rato en ellos y masajeándolos... lentamente bajo por los abdominales deteniéndose un momento allí, sintiendo de nuevo la invasión del fresco recuerdo de pasion dejado por Jane en su cuerpo. Ésta la había dejado con ganas...Con muchas ganas de más.

Maura sintió un calor apoderándose de ella, de su cuerpo y de su esencia. Su centro empezó a latir de deseo… de ese deseo que solo sabía calmar su amiga... Ella dejo la esponja en un costado llevándose la mano derecha tímidamente a su zona intima, mas específicamente a su zona de placer, a su clítoris...  
Empezó a masajearlo lenta y delicadamente cerrando sus ojos e imaginando a la morena entre sus piernas dándole placer. Comenzó con movimientos circulares lentos y después de arriba para abajo, largando unos pequeños gemidos mientras se tocaba...  
Nunca lo había hecho... Nunca se había dado placer a ella misma pensando en alguien, pero la malvada de Jane... **_Su Jane_** la había dejado insatisfecha.

"— Janee." -gimió estremeciéndose y acelerando un mas poco el movimiento en su entrepierna.

Había llegado al éxtasis... A ese orgasmo negado por la detective.

La doctora fue lentamente abriendo los ojos, pero mientras lo hacía no podía negar sentir un vacío dentro de ella.

Lentamente salió de la bañera con una tristeza profunda por saber que si no se hubiera ido, si hubiera escuchado a Jane, todo sería diferente y no tendría que estar pasando sola la noche.

Ella se puso su camisón color dorado metiéndose en la cama, estaba exhausta por todo lo que le había pasado en un solo día. Se acomodó de costado recordando lo último dicho por Jane.

_"... Quiero seguir jugando con ellas... y contigo."_

¿A qué se había referido? ¿A qué clases de juegos? Eran muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza y estaba cansada, entonces decidió no darle importancia y dormirse.

**...**

Sonó la alama y ella fue lentamente abriendo los ojos... seguidamente se refregó el rostro sentándose en la cama.

"— Tendré que verla."- dijo recordando a Jane, mirando las esposas que estaban al costado de la cama.

Maura se levantó con pereza yendo al closet. Lo abrió y esté estaba lleno de ropa de diseñador. Miro con un rostro de indecisión y eligió un pantalón de cuero negro de Christian Lacroix y una camisa mangas largas de seda color crema de Carolina Herrera. No le convencía mucho esa camisa ni la combinación, pero tenía que ponérsela para ocultar las marcas de las muñecas.

Termino de vestirse y salió de la casa rumbo al Departamento de Policía. Mientras iba en el auto pensaba en cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a la detective.  
Ella posiciono su mirada en el asiento del acompañante viendo que en su maletín de M.E a medio cerrar estaban las esposas... ¿Se animaría a devolvérselas a su dueña?

Bajo del auto, entro y se detuvo antes de tomar el ascensor. Maura dirigió la mirada para el café de la estacion viendo a una mujer tomar de la mano a Jane.

No pudo evitarlo, sentía una ira dentro ella, algo le ardía y molestaba en el medio del pecho... ¿Quién era esa mujer que la estaba tocando tan cariñosamente? ¿Porque Jane estaba sonriendo con esa mujer?

Estaba a punto de ir para dicho lugar sin pensarlo, pero sintió a un hombre tocar el botón del ascensor.

"— ¿Dra. Isles, usted va a la sala de autopsias también?- pregunto Frankie.

Ella lo miro con confusión y le contesto:

"— Sí.. Si, vamos."- dijo entrando al ascensor sin quitar los ojos a esa mujer que estaba con Jane.

Entraron en el ascensor y quedaron en silencio hasta que el hermano menor de Jane comento:

"— Se llama Samantha."

"— ¿Quién? Yo no pregunte nada.-dijo Maura frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo de costado.

"— Usted no, pero su rostro dice lo contrario."- contesto Frankie con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"— ¿Cuando la conoció?"- pregunto Maura con un rostro de decepción.

"— No lo sé, es su nueva amiga ¿Se ven bastante bien juntas, no?"- dijo maliciosamente Frankie.

El ascensor se abrió y Maura salió casi corriendo de él.

"— ¡Espéreme, Dra. Isles!"- vocifero Frankie.

"— No puedo, tengo que revisar los nuevos resultados del caso de Jared Miles."- dijo sin detenerse la doctora a paso ligero.

Era mentira, Maura tenía celos y no quería que Frankie se diera cuenta.

Ella entro a la oficina soltando un grito ahogado de bronca y rogó que ese día no la hiciera cruzarse con la Dtve. Rizzoli por que no sabía cómo iba a ser su reacción.

**_Después_**_** de un rato, en la oficina.**_

Jane entro a la oficina con su café en la mano y detrás de ella entro Frost.

"— Korsak, me parece que alguien tiene una amiga nueva muy cariñosa."

"— ¿Qué?"- dijo Jane dándose vuelta y levantando una ceja.

"— No lo niegues, Jane... Vi como esa mujer te tomaba la mano y te sonreía."

Frankie entro a la oficina y dijo:

"— Se llama Samantha, Frost.- comento haciendo una pausa, parándose al lado de su hermana-. Por cierto, yo y Maura también te vimos bastante contenta con ella.

"— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Maura también lo vio?"- dijo sorprendida Jane.

"— Ohh, eres una malvada... ¿Estás jugando a dos puntas? En la amistad, claro." - pregunto Frost en doble sentido.

"— Pero que estupideces dices, Frost. Yo no estoy jugando con nadie..."- Contesto Jane.

"— A mi me parece que si, por que a Maura la note muy molesta cuando te vio con esa mujer."- comento Frankie.

"— ¿En serio?"- dijo Jane abriendo los ojos.

"— Ves, estás jugando a dos puntas."-afirmó Frost con una sonrisa.

"— No lo estoy haciendo, ya deja de molestarme"- contesto Jane golpeándole en el brazo.

"— ¡Auch!"- se quejó Frost por el golpe.

Korsak estaba en su escritorio hablando por teléfono cuando corto abruptamente la llamada e interrumpió.

"— Chicos, lamento cortar sus entretenida conversación, pero tengo más pistas importantes del asesinato de Miles."

"— ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué has averiguado?"- pregunto Frost.

"— Según los peritos balísticos, la bala extraída del cuerpo es la misma bala que utilizan los oficiales del ejercito de los Estados Unidos."

Jane frunció el ceño deduciendo.

"— Entonces, nuestro asesino seria un oficial del ejército que, a la misma vez, está involucrado en una mafia irlandesa."

"— Seria como un informante."- acoto Frankie.

"— Si, lo que podemos hacer es averiguar todos los oficiales del ejército que están o estuvieron aquí en Boston antes y después del asesinato."- dijo Korsak.

"— Nosotros lo haremos."- dijo Jane mirando a Frost.

"— Sí."- asintió.

"— Frost, prepara el auto, yo voy a la sala de autopsia por unos informes.

"— Si, informes…"- dijo sarcásticamente Frost.

Jane lanzo una mirada de fastidio dirigiéndose al ascensor rápidamente.

Por su parte, en la sala de autopsias, Maura estaba colocando unos de los cadáveres en las heladeras de la morgue. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en esa tal Samantha y en la forma que Jane la miraba cariñosamente.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un cuerpo detrás suyo arrinconándola contra el refrigerador.

Era Jane.

"— Pero... ¿Qué?..."- dijo Maura sorprendida, tartamudeando y tratando de zafarse del agarre.

"— Shhh.. Tengo la orden de requisarla, así que abra las piernas y coloque las manos contra el refrigerador."- contesto Jane deteniéndola.

"— Jane, suéltame... Nos pueden ver."

"— Separe las piernas y coloque las manos contra el refrigerador."- dijo nuevamente y con autoridad Jane.

Maura puso las manos contra ese objeto y abrió las piernas siguiendo las instrucciones.

"— Usted sabe Dra. Isles que no es bueno desautorizar a una detective."- dijo Jane mientras pasaba lenta y sensualmente las manos por las piernas.

"— Pero... Yo..." - Maura contesto entrecortadamente sintiendo la mano de la detective en la entrepierna.

"— Shii, silencio..."-siseo Jane, acariciando y apretando las nalgas a Maura.

"— ¿Me estas callando?"- pregunto Maura sintiendo subir las manos de Jane por las caderas y cintura.

"— Si ¿hay algún problema?"-contesto la morena y sorpresivamente la agarro de los senos de Maura apretándolos de manera brusca, pero sensual.

La doctora no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer por dicha acción.

"— No tienes derecho a hacerlo."- contesto Maura jadeando.

"— Doctora, usted habla mucho."-susurro Jane al oído de Maura, soltando unos de los senos para bajar esa mano por los abdominales de ésta.

"— Jane, detente…"- contesto Maura cerrando los ojos sintiendo placer al sentir las manos de la detective recorriendo su cuerpo.

"— No se olvide que usted tiene algo mío... ¿Sera que lo tienes aquí?"- dijo la morena bajando su mano un poco más.

Jane lentamente desabrocho los dos botones del pantalón de cuero que tenía puesto la doctora y metió su mano en la braga realizando movimientos lentos...

"— Jane, ba-ba-basta..."-dijo Maura entre gemidos débiles, con la mano de la detective entre sus piernas.

"— No voy a parar hasta que me digas donde tienes mis esposas."- contesto Jane susurrándole al oído con su característica voz ronca.

La morena siguió el movimiento, besándola en el cuello y detrás de la oreja.

"— Donde tienes tu mano seguro no están."- dijo apenas sarcásticamente, Maura.

"— Maura ¿has hablado sarcásticamente?"- pregunto Jane con el ceño fruncido y deteniendo el movimiento.

"— Solo te he dicho la verdad, ¡suéltame!"-contesto Maura.

"— ¡No lo haré! Además lo estas disfrutando..."-replico Jane sonriendo.

"— Déjame, toca a esa tal Samantha con la que hoy te estabas riendo."- dijo Maura tratando de alejar el cuerpo de Jane que estaba pegado a su espalda.

Jane se detuvo sacando su mano de los pantalones y dio media vuelta a la Examinadora Medica preguntándole:

"— ¿Estas celosa?"

"— No."- Contesto Maura mirando para un costado.

"— Estas mintiendo, tu urticaria te delata."- dijo Jane mirando el cuello de la mujer más pequeña.

El movil de la detective sonó... Era un mensaje de Frost diciéndole que la estaba esperando.

"— Me voy, te espero ahora a las 10 de noche en el departamento... trae las esposas."- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

"— ¡Ni pienses que voy a ir Jane Rizzoli!"- vocifero Maura.

"— Yo se que lo harás..." - sonrió Jane y salió de la de la sala.

Maura la odio como nunca había odiado a nadie en el mundo. Esa mujer tenía el poder de hacerla temblar y sumirse a sus deseos con tan solo un toque. Se prendió nuevamente el pantalón y se dijo a ella misma que no volvería a dejarse manipular por la detective.

El día laboral paso sumamente rápido y las dos mujeres no tuvieron tiempo de cruzarse por la cantidad de trabajo que tenían.

Maura estaba con dos autopsias y los informes...

Jane y Frost estaban interrogando a todos los militares que estaba en Boston...

Ya había llegado la noche, Maura miro su reloj notando lo tarde que era, entonces tomo sus cosas yéndose para su casa.

Al llegar dejo su maletín, su llave y su celular en la mesa de la cocina. Necesitaba una copa de vino y lo necesitaba para tomar el valor de negar la invitación de Jane. Tomó una copa cargándola de ese liquido rojo rubi, tomo un libro de su biblioteca y se fue a recostarse en el sofá. Lo abrió tratando de meterse en ese libro de ciencias e investigación de muertes extrañas, pero era imposible... Jane estaba en su cabeza. Tomo su celular, lo miro y eran las 11... ya había pasado la hora señalada...

Ella se levantó yendo a su maletín, lo abrió y tomo las esposas...

_"— Voy a ir... Pero solo a devolverle las esposas."_- pensó Maura parada en la cocina.

Seguidamente, tomo las llaves y salió de la casa.

Cuando llego al departamento de Jane, ella se detuvo al frente de la puerta, levanto su mano para tocarla, pero antes de hacerlo la invadió un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y dijo:

"— ¿Que hago aquí?"

Se dio media vuelta para irse por donde vino y se detuvo al sentir abrirse la puerta.

"— Has venido."- dijo Jane con una sonrisa inocente.

Maura miro a la morena con su cabellera negra suelta rebelde, su sonrisa pícara, su camisa blanca desprendida fuera del pantalón... y no pudo evitar pensar que sin dudas esa mujer era hermosa hasta cuando estaba desalineada... y la amaba.

"— Solo vine a devolverte esto, lo necesitas para tu trabajo."- Maura extendió su mano mostrando las esposas.

Jane miro el rostro de inseguridad de Maura, bajo la mirada a las esposas y la tomo del brazo haciéndola entrar de un tirón al departamento.

"— ¿Así que viniste para devolverme las esposas únicamente?"- dijo abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura atrayendola contra su cuerpo.

"— Si, suéltame por favor..."- contesto Maura posicionando sus manos en los pectorales de Jane y tratando de alejarla.

Jane abrazo más fuerte comenzando a besarla con pasión…Maura a lo primero se resistía, pero poco a poco fue cediendo y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la detective.

Quedaron abrazadas degustándose entre ellas, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, disfrutando como una encajaba perfectamente con la otra… solamente la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

Jane soltó lentamente a Maura diciéndole:

"— Quédate aquí... tengo algo para ti, voy a buscarlo en la habitación."

Maura quedo un rato parada en el mismo lugar mordiéndose el labio sintiéndose un poco nerviosa ¿Qué le traería Jane?

La vio volver con una caja de cartón mediano color rojo.

"— ¿Qu- que es eso?"

"— Ábrelo."- dijo Jane colocando la caja en la mesa.

Maura se acercó a la caja abriéndola, era un conjunto de lencería rojo con encaje y porta ligas.

"— ¿Esto es para mí?"- pregunto Maura.

"— Sí, quiero que te lo pongas."

"— No, no lo haré."- contesto Maura cerrando la caja.

"—Entonces vete, llamare a Samantha."- dijo Jane seria, yéndose para la puerta de salida y abriéndola.

Maura sabía que si se negaba a lo que Jane le pedía, terminaría perdiéndola.

"—Lo haré."- dijo Maura tomando la caja.

"—Bien."- Jane cerró la puerta.

Maura llevo la caja al baño y comenzó a ponérselo… Se miró al espejo notando que el conjunto de lencería era hermoso y le quedaba perfecto. Ella se preguntaba como la detective sabía qué tipo de talle de ropa interior usaba.

Salió lentamente con los brazos cruzados viendo a la morena recostada contra la pared, con una botella de cerveza en la mano, observándola detenidamente y mordiéndose el labio.

Jane tenía esa mirada de pasión de la vez anterior..

Maura le dijo:

"—Listo, hice lo me pediste."

"—Bueno, ahora que comience el juego... Quiero que te quites la lencería despacio y quiero que te toques adelante mío."- dijo Jane acomodándose el cabello, con una sonrisa maliciosa, pegando un trago a su botella de cerveza y sentándose en el sofá como si fuera una espectadora esperando ver un show.

"— ¡¿QUE?!"- contesto.

* * *

**_¿Maura aceptara hacerlo? _**

**Sinceramente todo mi agradecimiento a ustedes Rizzles Girls... cuando empece a escribir estas historias nunca me imagine tener comentarios, ni mucho menos seguidores y menoos ****seguirlas escribiendo****, así que GRACIAS y perdonen si no actualizo de muy de seguido... yo se que me perdonaran... ustedes son buenas, Orraine Rizzles.**

**Ahh! Este cap. va dedicado a las Pussy Power (creo que se escribe así xD) que son el grupo mas Rizzles up que conozco :P**

_**FRASE: Pasión es aquello que sientes cuando estás con la persona que amas. Anonimo.**_


End file.
